The Building Of An Alliance
by Sith Lord
Summary: Set ten years after the events of TPM, and evil once again threatens the Republic.


Disclaimer: George Lucas owns all the characters in Star Wars. I don't mean to infringe on anyone's rights. This story is not written for profit, just for fun. I'm not being paid or anything; I just wrote it to enjoy myself. I don't mean to infringe on anyone's rights; this is just fan-fiction. 

Author's notes: 

Here's my speculative story for Episode II. GL had said that the second film would be romantic. So I have tried to make this story with emphasis on the relationship between Anakin and Amidala. 

I apologise to all the Star Wars fans that know everything about the Star Wars Universe. I have tried to stay true to this Universe but have had to make up a few character names, planet names, space craft, weapons and creatures etc. This is because I do not know too much about the Star Wars Universe other than what I have read on the Net and seen in the films. 

Yes, I know some of the character dialogue is bad! 

I set each scene with what a camera would see. So that readers can visualise the story as they read. 

My title has a double meaning. The first meaning signifies the growing relationship between Anakin and Amidala. The second more obvious meaning is that of, the formation of the Rebel Alliance. 

Stuart Dabble (aka Sith Lord) August 1999. 

STAR WARS: EPISODE II: THE BUILDING OF AN ALLIANCE. 

SYNOPSIS: 

A LONG TIME AGO IN A GALAXY FAR FAR AWAY... 

THE FRAGILE BALANCE OF A DECADE OF PEACE IN THE GALAXY HAS NOW BECOME ENDANGERED, AS AN UNKNOWN INVASION FORCE THREATENS THE ISOLATED PLANETS OF THE OUTER RIM. 

THE REPUBLIC UNWILLING TO DISTURB THESE PEACEFUL TIMES ARE RELUCTANT TO TAKE ANY ACTION, DISMISSING EARLY REPORTS FROM THE OUTER-RIM AS RUMOURS... 

# # 

THE CAMERA PANS DOWN TO THE CITY OF THEED. IT CONTINUES TO PAN DOWN UNTIL IT ENTERS THE NABOO PALACE. IT THEN CUTS TO QUEEN AMIDALA STANDING AT THE THRONE ROOM WINDOW. THE SUNLIGHT STREAMS INTO THE ROOM FROM THE LARGE BAY WINDOWS. AMIDALA IS DEEP IN THOUGHT. 

Queen Amidala's hands clasped at the Jippor Snippet. Her fingers caressed the carvings etched into it. She remembered fondly when Anakin gave it to her, on the way back to Coruscant from Tatooine. 

It was then she had seen the vision. It had been very brief and at first she had dismissed it. She later realised, Anakin had already seen this vision, before they had even met. She still remembered his first words to her. 

"Are you an Angel?" 

It was so long ago, more than 9 years now. 

So much has happened since then she thought, her hands still tightly clasped around the Snippet. She sighed and looked out of the window. 

Since Senator Palpatine became Chancellor, Naboo had flourished and prospered. For her courageous acts and service to her people, she was re-elected as Queen. The first time this had ever happened in the history of the Naboo. 

A familiar shape, lurking in the shadows behind Amidala, emanated soft sad whistling tones. This attracted Amidala's glance for a second and she said softly, 

"Yes Artoo, I miss him very much". 

Artoo emanated a few more sad tones before becoming silent again. Amidala once again diverted her gaze back out towards the window, not really taking in the view, instead losing herself in thought. 

Her feeling of emptiness and loneliness had been growing with time even when a court of thousands surrounded her. The vision she had, had, all those years back on the Nubian, whilst talking to Anakin, had invaded her dreams. 

They had also grown more vivid with time. The dreams were always the same. She saw the image of Anakin. The young, innocent boy she so deeply cared for. Be replaced by a handsome, young man, tall, confident, arrogant and angry. 

The part of the dream that focussed on his anger scared her but it would pass. She would then see his matted blonde hair, blue eyes and his smile and her heart would melt. There was a huge congregation of people, a celebration and if she wasn't mistaken it was her own wedding. 

Then towards the end of her dream, a daunting sinister presence seemed to loom over the celebrations, as if watching and waiting. At this point Amidala actually shivered. 

A voice startled her from her thoughts. 

"Your highness?!", said Sabe, concerned. 

Amidala turned to face her handmaiden, her long flowing regal robes trailing behind her. Amidala gave her a wry smile and the look of concern left her best friend's face. 

"I do not wish to disturb your thoughts, your highness. Your presence will be required at the meeting of the committee. To discuss matters of state." 

"Yes Sabe you are right, I must prepare", she said, wearily. 

Artoo, Sabe and Queen Amidala left the throne room for the palaces inner chambers. 

# # 

THE CAMERA PANS DOWN FROM SPACE TO A SANDY COLOURED PLANET. FOUR DISTINCT LENS FLARE HIT THE CAMERA AS WE SWOOP DOWN TO THE SURFACE AND SEE A LONE FIGURE TRUDGING ALONG IN WHAT SEEMS A BARREN DESERT LANDSCAPE. 

The four suns of Narvalis baked down on the desert and in eerie way could be seen as beautiful. Damn planet, thought Anakin, wiping the sweat from his brow. Of all the forsaken planets in the middle rim, Master Obi-Wan had to choose this one for training. It made his homeworld of Tatooine feel like the ice-world of Hoth. He was surprised to find that there were species of creatures that actually lived here. Deadly creatures Obi-Wan had warned him. 

All of a sudden, an unnatural blizzard formed directly ahead of the young Padawan and was heading towards him. Anakin sensed something was not right and ignited the lightsaber that was fashioned in the same way as Master Qui-Gon's. 

The storm was focussed around an area no bigger than the size of a Banta and had now completely engulfed him. Anakin's vision was completely blinded. 

His instinct made him somersault to his right, at the last second, as a Verillion Saarc beast's poisonous tentacle emerged from the sand. Trying to strike its spiny needles into his legs. 

He still could not see or hear a thing, the artificial sandstorm created by the beast was deafening. Another tentacle came hurtling towards him out of the sand. The first spitting out its hundreds of deadly needles in all directions. 

Anakin swiftly rotated his lightsaber in an arc and managed to deflect most of the needles away from his body. The Saarc beast shot a third tentacle at him. 

"Padme!?" 

For a brief second Anakin felt Amidala thinking of him, he also felt her sadness. Anakin's sudden loss of concentration caused the third tentacle too nearly hit him. More needles were released from both exposed tentacles just as Anakin somehow managed to somersault to his left. His lightsaber arced underneath him, providing the sufficient protection. 

The sand beneath Skywalker's feet began to shake and he had a bad feeling things were about to get worse. The blizzard of sand had become stronger. Were it not for his use of the force, Anakin would have been thrown off his feet. 

The creature had become impatient and surfaced its ugly head. Its jaws exposed razor sharp teeth. Its rows of black marble eyes searched for its prey. Anakin's anger began to surface. He tried to control it. 

"I will not be your meal", bellowed Anakin in Huttese. 

Two, longer, needle-less tentacles shot out from underneath the sand and tried to ensnare him. Anakin rolled to his left but was not quick enough. The tentacles had wrapped themselves around his body like a giant boa constrictor and were beginning to squeeze the air out of him. He could feel the air leaving his body as his bones began to creak. It would not be too long before he would pass out. 

With the last bits of energy he could muster, Anakin closed his eyes and pictured the lightsaber. It had fallen from his hands. He then raised it in the air and ignited it. This was the one part of his training that he had not been fully able to master. He threw the lightsaber towards the delicate eyes of the Saarc beast fatally wounding it. 

The air returned to his lungs as the tentacles released him from their vice-like grip. He collapsed to his knees taking in as much air as he could. The storm had now dissipated and the lightsaber, now, returned to his outstretched hand. 

A sudden noise quickly alerted Anakin to his feet. Several thousand carnivorous Maljol beetles quickly stripped the still breathing carcass of the Saarc beast. Anakin quickly walked away in the opposite direction in disgust, switching of his lightsaber as he went. He really hated this planet now. 

# # 

CUT TO AN ARMADA OF SHIPS STATIONED NEAR THE OUTER RIM OF THE GALAXY. THE CAMERA FLIES BY SEVERAL OF THE CRAFT WEAVING IN AND OUT BEFORE FINALLY ARRIVING AT THE LEAD SHIP WERE ITS ENTERS THE DARK COCKPIT OF A MANDALORIAN ATTACK CRAFT. 

The dark hooded, holographic image of Darth Sidious bore down on the single Mandalorian. 

"Your progress hissed", Sidious. 

General Boba Fett calmly replied, sawn off blaster resting in his arms, 

"The troops are ready Lord Sidious." 

"Excellent", a small smile appeared on Sidious' face but it was barely noticeable. 

"Proceed as planned". 

Sidious' image faded out. 

Something did not quite fit about this Sith Lord, thought Fett to himself. He dismissed his feelings and began to contact the fleet to jump to light speed and then to continue as ordered. 

The Mandalore fleet began to jump to light speed. 

# # 

THE CAMERA CUTS TO INSIDE A CORELLIAN MADE REPUBLIC TRANSPORT CRUISER WHICH IS ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET NARVALIS. 

Obi-Wan dressed in the brown robes of a Jedi Knight sat at the controls of the Republic Transport. His hair was now almost shoulder length and he had grown a full beard. 

Obi-Wan had been watching Anakin on Narvalis and was pleased with his progress until his encounter with the Saarc beast. He had felt the momentary anger that had surged through Anakin and his distraction which almost cost him his life. 

"Padawan, you must learn to concentrate your thoughts and feelings. Control your anger", said Obi-Wan concerned. 

"Yes, Master. It was just unexpected. I had not realised that Padme missed me so much." 

"No Anakin, I know what you are going to ask me next and the answer is no". 

"The council has already decided that you not visit Naboo until your training is complete and I'm in complete agreement". 

"Still Master, I don't see why I could not have done this part of my training on Tatooine", said Anakin dryly. 

"You know why Anakin, now lets not discuss this further", said Obi-Wan calmly. 

Yeah I know why, thought Anakin angrily, but I don't have to agree with their decision. The council had banned Anakin from attempting any type of rescue of his mother and the slaves on Tatooine during his training as a Jedi. 

A verdict was still to be reached even when his training was complete. Amidala had promised Anakin she would personally try her best to help free his mother, but her powers among the Senate were weak and her progress was painfully slow. 

Obi-Wan could feel his Padawans surge of anger and impatience and it worried him. 

"Clean up and get some rest, it will be a while before we get to Coruscant". 

"Coruscant Master? I thought we were heading for the swamp planet Rijona". 

"The Jedi council have asked me to report in person on your progress Anakin". 

"Now clean up and get some rest". 

"Yes, Master". 

Obi-Wan sighed, as Anakin left the cockpit and headed for his quarters. Obi-Wan turned back to the ship's control panel and engaged the autopilot. 

He then sat back, closed his eyes and began to meditate. The ship blasted off the surface of the desert planet and headed into deep space before jumping to light speed. 

"Obi-Wan". 

Obi-Wan heard the voice of his Master, Qui-Gon echo in his mind. 

"Master Qui-Gon" said Obi-Wan. He opened his eyes and looked around the cockpit. 

The ghostly figure of Qui-Gon walked up to Obi-Wan and smiled at him. 

"Master Yoda was right there is a lot of anger in Anakin, Master". "He is hard to instruct and he questions me at every opportunity". 

"I remember a certain young Padawan who was very similar", said Qui-Gon. 

"Yes, but surely I was not so disrespectful master?". 

"He is still young and his disrespect is not intentional. He still misses his mother and this separation from Queen Amidala is not doing him any good". 

"Surely you do not expect me to go against the council's decision Master?" 

"You do what you must Obi-Wan, but Queen Amidala is a much better influence on him than you think........." 

Qui-Gon smiled as he slowly dematerialised. 

"Master Qui-Gon?" 

Qui-Gon's ghostly figure had already gone before Obi-Wan could ask him anymore questions. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and began to meditate. Several hours later he summoned Anakin to the cockpit. 

"Yes, Master?" 

"I have been pondering over a problem young Padawan and I have decided it is unnecessary for you to accompany me to Coruscant. As this will only affect your training." 

"Oh?" said Anakin, surprised at his Masters change of heart. 

"Yes! So you will continue the next part of your training in the forests of Naboo", grinned Obi-Wan. 

A massive smile appeared across Anakin's face. Obi-Wan enjoyed seeing Anakin smile. He had not seen him do so since leaving Naboo all those years ago. He remembered the day when they had to leave Naboo shortly after the celebrations. 

Anakin and Queen Amidala's eyes were full of tears when they said their goodbyes. They had embraced and as Anakin was lead away their hands had trailed touching till their fingertips. 

They had both been so upset that neither had said a parting word to the other. 

Obi-Wan could feel Queen Amidala still watching the ship they had boarded, even when everyone else had gone. Anakin too was still looking out of one of the portholes his eyes traced on her till he could no longer see her. This separation not unlike from his mother was definitely painful for him. 

Mace Windu had commented that this bond with Amidala would affect Anakin's concentration and therefore the council agreed that Anakin should not return to Naboo until his training was complete. 

"Thank you Master, but what off the council" said Anakin slyly. 

"I will deal with that young Padawan." and he turned back to the ship's controls entering the co-ordinates for Naboo" 

With that, Anakin headed back to his quarters to pack his things. 

# # 

THE CAMERA SCANS OVER A PLANET WHOSE CITIES HAVE BEEN BURNT DOWN TO THE GROUND WITH MILLIONS OF BLOODY VARSAC CARCASSES STREWN ACROSS THE LANDSCAPE. UNCONTROLLED RAGING FIRES BURN THROUGHOUT THE PLANET'S SURFACE. 

Wave after wave off Mandalorian battle dressed clones continuously attacked the last remaining stronghold of the Varsac's, a dilapidated manufacturing plant. General Zeflon, examined his battle weary troops. He was surprised that any troops had managed to even survive for so long. 

The last few days on Varsac had been unbearable. Pain and suffering on a planetary scale Zeflon had never seen. His people were renowned throughout the galaxy as a peace-loving race. They had never had an army or any defensive capabilities. 

If it were not for the events that occurred 10 years ago on Naboo, another peace loving planet, then there wouldn't have been even a skeleton crew of armed guards on the planet. 

Queen Amidala known throughout the galaxy not just for her beauty and intelligence but mostly as the pacifist Queen of Naboo had visited Varsac by invitation. She had given a talk about the events on Naboo during the Trade Federation's invasion. 

She had implored the Varsac to implement a token force too at least ward of any aggressors present in the galaxy. 

There had been much resistance at first. Eventually after much discussion a token force of an army corps was established throughout the planet. It was these guards who now fought tooth and nail against the Mandalore. 

"Hold on men", said General Zeflon. 

He looked down from the platform he was on, the handful of his men, hopelessly guarding the perimeters. He had been trying to send a signal through his comm. He knew though, that this was hopeless, since the Mandalore's were jamming the signals. He scanned his surroundings. 

Huddled in the middle of the manufacturing plant's courtyard were a 1000 women and children. There were some who were injured, dead, and orphaned. A lot of the children were crying uncontrollably. 

It was the last thing he saw. 

# # 

CUT TO THE GALACTIC SENATE. 

"Mere rumours", said Palpatine calmly. 

"The Galactic Senate cannot take action without any proof." 

"Ah! Yes, the chair recognises the Varsac". 

The Varsac senator's platform hovered directly in front of the Supreme Chancellors. 

The Varsac Senator, Juudo was adamant. 

"My people are under attack from an unknown force." 

The Bothan Senator's platform also hovered slightly above the Varsac's. 

"Who would attack such a peaceful race?" 

"What is there to gain?" 

"I have lost communications with the planet", said Juudo, ignoring the Bothans. 

The Jazarian Senator, Svonak, now added his voice as his platform also jostled for position, opposite the Supreme Chancellors. 

"These details are most disturbing for the people of Jarzaria." 

"Because our planets are so isolated at the edge of the outer rim does this mean we should be ignored?" 

There was a roar of agreement for the question from the majority of the Senate representatives. 

Palpatine waited for the voices to die down but was unable to answer as Svonak continued to talk. 

"Has the Supreme Chancellor, so easily forgotten, the events of ten years ago? When his own planet, Naboo, had come under attack?" 

There was another uproar. 

As the voices died down Palpatine was quick to answer. 

"Those circumstances Senator were completely different." 

"However, I can sympathise with the Varsac and Jazarian people." 

From the Caasmi platform, docking bay, a loud thud could be heard as its senator pounded the console in front of him. 

"It is not your sympathy they require, nor your words", hissed the Caasmi Senator, Vlaroic. 

Palpatine almost grinned. He had wondered when his most vehement opponent would voice his opinions on this matter. 

The Caasmi Senator, continued his tirade, "The outer rim planets demand action and I urge a vote of no confidence against the Supreme Chancellor." 

The rest of the Senate voices choose to ignore the vote of no confidence and instead kept chanting, "Action, Action". 

The displeased Caasmi Senator looked at his fellow supporters in the Senate who could only shrug their shoulders and join in with the majority, chanting, "Action." 

Palpatine raised his hands and gestured the Senate delegates to quieten. 

"The only necessary action I can suggest that the Senate take is, too send a diplomatic entourage too Varsac and the other Outer-rim planets to assess the situation." 

"And if there truly is an aggressor, then this party should be granted authority, to ensure peaceful terms to resolve any conflict." 

There were now roars of agreement. 

"This is not enough", howled Juudo. 

"We demand the Senate send military forces to deal with any hostile invaders." 

"The Senate should not make any hasty decisions about military action", suggested Palpatine. 

There was a mixture of voices for and against military action. 

Again Palpatine let the voices die down. "The chair recognises the Calamari." 

"We want to know, what the Jedi have to say about this situation?" said the Calamari Senator. 

Palpatine smiled at this point. 

"I have discussed the situation in great detail with the Jedi council. They have stated that, the Jedi, until all avenues of diplomacy fail, will take no action. Of course, that is if there are an aggressors at all." 

"Bah!" said the Bothan delegate. 

The Mon Calamari platform, not entirely satisfied with the answer, nevertheless, returned back to their docking station. 

The arguments began to get tiresome and Palpatine who wished to press onto more important matters such as cloning technology could only sigh and let the debate continue. 

The cloning technology would have to wait another day he thought. It was going to be another long day in the Senate. 

# # 

CAMERA CUTS TO THE CITY OF THEED BEFORE CUTTING AGAIN TO INSIDE THE PALACE. 

The hooded figure told the handmaiden he wished an audience with the Queen. 

Sabe entered the Queen's chamber, 

"Your highness a mysterious Jedi is here to see you" 

The hooded figure entered the room and stopped opposite Amidala. Sabe and the other handmaidens left. 

She could not see his face and did not recognise him until he spoke. Anakin dropped his hood as he said, 

"Padme!" 

"Anakin!" gasped Amidala. She rushed to embrace him. They held each other tight for a good few minutes. I've missed you so much she whispered quietly. 

"I have missed you too", he said. 

They stood back and looked at each other. Amidala noticed how handsome Anakin had become. Her dreams had not done him justice. 

Anakin also looked at Amidala and had, had to stop himself from gaping like a Jubaloo fish. She was beautiful as a young girl thought Anakin but extremely stunning as a women. 

"You really are a angel", smiled Anakin. 

Amidala blushed, "Oh, you Kaadu!" and playfully thumped him. 

Their eyes met and said more than both could say in words. Amidala blushed again and broke their gaze. She turned around looking down at the floor smiling. 

"How is your Master, Obi-Wan?" 

Anakin also smiled sensing her happiness. 

"He is on his way to Coruscant to see the Jedi Council about my training. He sends his regards". 

"Oh! Why did he not visit me?" she said trying to sound annoyed. 

"He was already late in reporting to the council and apologises for not visiting you". He knew now that she was just playing about protocol. 

She turned to face him and grabbed his hand, 

"Let us walk in the Palace gardens, they are beautiful at this time of year and you can tell me what you've been up to these last ten years." 

Chirpy tones rang around the room, as Artoo revealed himself from behind one the pillars. 

"Artoo, its good to see you", said Anakin. Artoo was shifting his legs in excitement. 

"Yes Artoo", said Amidala and Artoo scuttled out of the room. 

Amidala and Anakin, hand in hand, walked to the palace gardens. 

"How long are you here for?" asked Amidala anxiously. 

"Why are you trying to get rid of me already?" nudged Anakin playfully. 

"No don't do that" laughed Amidala as he began tickling her. Amidala tickled Anakin in return and they ended falling in a heap, laughing wildly, on the blue Nabooian grass. 

It was funny thought Anakin how as children they acted as adults and now as adults they were acting as children. He then felt Amidala's hand guide his face so it was opposite hers. 

There couldn't have been more than 3 inches between them. Their eyes met again and this time Amidala did not avert her gaze. Her hand was still on his face and he leant forward and kissed her tender lips. She returned the kiss passionately. 

# # 

THE CAMERA WEAVES THROUGH THE BUSTLING TRAFFIC OF UPPER CORUSCANT AND COMES TO A BUILDING AT THE HEART OF ITS UNDERWORLD. THE CAMERA THEN FLIES THROUGH THE BUILDINGS WINDOW AND FOCUSSES ON A DARK SEATED FIGURE. 

The Sith apprentice was practising under the watchful gaze of his Master, Lord Sidious. Darth Kul had shown much promise and would now soon be ready to take on the Jedi. 

He had been pleased with Darth Maul because he had served his purpose and there was one less Jedi to worry about. He had sensed Qui-Gon was a danger because he would off trained Anakin to well. Making it much harder to turn him to the dark side. 

The fools, he thought, as he watched Darth Kul angrily dispatch another few clones. The feeble Kenobi is not good enough to train someone with Anakin's abilities. When the time is right he thought, I will complete his training. 

Darth Kul's eight-foot frame kneeled down before Sidious. 

"Your orders my master", said Kul expectantly. 

"Patience my apprentice, Patience." 

"We will deal with the Jedi soon. Continue to practice", he said. 

"Yes, Master!" 

Darth Kul rose and began fighting several other clones. Occasionally Darth Sidious would hand out pointers that Kul would then implement into his fighting technique. 

Kul would not be so easy to kill thought Sidious. He was an unusual find. Kul was of the Niddian warrior race. A race of people dedicated to war and violence. They had virtually been eliminated by the Jedi many millennia ago. 

Generally it was rare for this particular race to show even the slightest ability in the force. Darth Sidious however had found that the force was exceptionally strong with him. He had found him brawling in the underworld of the planet Neptus. He had been using the force without understanding what his potential could have been. 

Sidious knew he had chosen his apprentice well. Darth Kul's appearance would be very daunting for his enemies. Niddian warriors were respected and feared throughout the galaxy. Their eight foot frames with their blood red skin and large black eyes with horns running down from the back of their skulls down through to the middle of their faces. 

They struck terror amongst even the bravest of warriors. Sharp horns also protruded from the back of his palms, making them useful weapons. 

Unfortunately, Kul was the last of his race. His genetic makeup made it impossible to clone him. That did not bother Sidious as he called to his apprentice to give him his orders. He would serve his purpose just as he had foreseen. 

# # 

CUT TO THE JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS ON CORUSCANT. 

Obi-Wan entered the Jedi council chamber, facing Yoda and Mace Windu and then he bowed. 

Mace spoke first "Where is your Padawan?" he said strictly. 

Obi-Wan felt uneasy, "I did not wish to disturb his training Master", he said lowering his head. 

"How does his training go?" enquired Yoda. 

"Well Master Yoda, but..." 

"Hmm, much anger in him", interrupted Yoda. 

"Yes Master but he has great potential as Master Qui-Gon suspected. If he could just control his anger". 

"He is reckless, impatient and quick to anger", added Ki-Adi-Mundi. 

Yoda closed his eyes. 

"Naboo... Naboo is where young Skywalker be?" questioned Yoda. 

Obi-Wan, now felt really uneasy, "Yes master, I believe it would do him some good to visit old friends. His training on Narvalis had gone well and Naboo seemed the best place for some well earnt rest." 

"Do you like going against the councils decision?" said Mace Windu annoyed. 

"Master Qui-Gon visited me he sees Queen Amidala as a support of strength for Anakin. He believed there separation was doing them both harm", replied Obi-Wan. 

Yoda's ears perked up for a second. 

"Visited you did he, tell you did he, hmmm!" 

"Then train him as you see fit Obi-Wan", said Yoda calming the situation. 

"Thank You, Master Yoda". 

"You may go", said Mace Windu. 

Obi-Wan hesitated but stood still. 

"Hmm, more you wish to say?" said Yoda. 

"I have sensed a disturbance in the Force". 

"No such disturbance have we felt", said Yoda. 

"I felt it whilst returning from Narvalis, it seemed to originate from the outer-rim." 

"I felt pain and suffering on a vast scale Master Yoda and that this trail of pain and suffering will eventually lead to the inner core planets." 

"Do you have any evidence of any activities from the outer rim", quizzed Windu. 

"No nothing but rumours of an unknown invasion force attacking the outer rim planets." 

"Then go you to the outer-rim, hmm!" said Yoda pointing at Obi-Wan. 

"Shall I take my young Padawan with me." 

Yoda closes his eyes, "Hmm, happy they are, good it does him, let him be". 

"Yes Master Yoda, but I will be away for several weeks, what of his training?" 

"Train him I will, till your return, test him I shall", said Yoda calmly. 

"I wish to accompany him", said Mace dryly, looking at Yoda. 

Yoda thought about it and slowly nodded. 

Obi-Wan bowed respectfully to the council followed by Mace Windu and left for the outer-rim. He thinks back to the days when Yoda would frequently test his abilities. He grinned. Anakin was not going to get much rest after all. 

# # 

CUT TO THE GALACTIC SENATE 

"I would like to bring the Galactic Senate's attention to our scientists latest technological breakthrough", said Palpatine grinning. 

"As you know our scientists have been working on cloning technology and as of yet, had been unsuccessful in cloning stable subjects." 

A huge uproar surged through the Senate chambers. 

Palpatine had faced heavy opposition in his pursuit of the Republic's cloning programme. However, he had not wasted the last ten years in the Senate. He had gained alliances, forged partnerships and exploited Senators to gain much more power than when he had first started. 

He had just managed to push the cloning project through to this stage. All he needed now was approval to begin mass manufacturing of clones. 

"I am proud to announce that this is no longer the case." 

Mon Motha spoke, "We still object to this abomination of technology." 

"The objection is noted." 

"I must stress however that it is in the Republic's interest to mass produce clones." 

"Need I remind the Senate of the benefits of clones" 

The Vravin Senator was quick to agree. 

"We need clones to help increase our workforce." 

"Quite", said Palpatine, "Amongst other things it will help planets increase their productivity." 

"They could provide an unlimited source of soldiers in which to help patrol and protect our galaxy." 

"Helping keep the order and peace that we have all become accustomed too." 

There were again voices for and against. 

"We do not need a police state", said the Caasmi Senator. 

The Mon Calamari also joined in, "We suppose such a force would be under your command?" said an annoyed Calamari Senator. 

"Centralisation, I believe is the way forward for the Republic", grinned Palpatine. 

Again there was uproar. 

As the Senate assembly quietened down, Palpatine calmly stated, "Then perhaps we should put the mass production of clones to a vote". 

Further rumblings and murmurs echoed around the Senate hall. 

The Senate put it to a vote. 

# # 

CUT TO DEEP IN THE FORESTS OF NABOO AT NIGHTFALL, TO A CLEARING. IN THE BACKGROUND, OUT OF FOCUS, IS A SMALL THATCHED COTTAGE. 

Anakin and Amidala could not believe how quickly the days had passed. They had continued to enjoy each other's company and had become very close. 

They had even spent two nights at a secluded cottage, with Panaka and Amidala's handmaidens, acting as chaperones. Amidala had objected but the state council had insisted that it did not look good for her highness to go unescorted with a Jedi Padawan, friend or not. 

Captain Panaka began to talk to Sabe as they watched Amidala and Anakin running around laughing and generally acting like children. Panaka had rejected promotion to remain as the Queen's bodyguard. Both Panaka and Sabe were Amidala's personal confidantes and close friends. 

"Its good to see her happy again". 

"Yes she was not herself since Anakin left". 

"Have they told each other yet". 

"No not yet." sighed Sabe. 

"Well the sooner the better. I have heard Master Yoda, head of the Jedi council, is coming to Naboo to train Anakin." 

Anakin and Amidala were sitting on a plain of grass. Resting their backs on a fallen tree. Amidala's head was resting on Anakin's shoulder her hands wrapped under his left arm holding him tight. They were both looking up at the stars. 

"During training I would often look up at the stars and think of you", said Anakin. 

"I don't think your Master, Obi-Wan, would have liked that", said Amidala teasingly. 

"No", he didn't grinned Anakin. Anakin did a very good imitation of his master "Keep your thoughts in the now young Padawan." 

"Don't", said Padme, giggling, "It's not right". 

"Besides, using the force sounds very interesting to me", Padme said seriously. 

"Really?!", said Anakin trying to sound as if he had not already realised. 

"I've always been interested, even more so, since my vision", she bit her lips as she said this. 

She hadn't told anyone about her vision or dreams. They were her most personal secrets. Anakin's response did not surprise her. 

"Your talking about what you felt on the Nubian when we were young, right?" 

Amidala nodded. He turned towards her and held her hands. 

"I had seen a vision, even before I met you", he said. 

"I did not understand it at first, I was too young. I saw you in my dreams, I did not know who you were." 

"I just thought you were so beautiful an Angel. I saw us getting married and myself as I Jedi but the rest is still cloudy." 

"It had been growing clearer and sharper with time but now it's mostly in my dreams." 

"I had seen us getting married too, said Amidala. The vision has been invading my dreams more and more since then." 

She tactfully avoided to mention the part of her dreams that focussed on his anger. 

Amidala leaned forward and kissed Anakin. She felt him only half respond to her kiss. 

"What's wrong Anakin?" she asked concerned. 

She already had an idea of what was bothering him. It was almost as if she could feel what he felt. 

"I still miss my mother, he said looking down at the floor" 

"What good are all these powers if I cannot use them to save her?" he bellowed. 

She could feel his anger growing. She shifted onto her knees her face close to Anakin's. Her hands were now on his face. 

"Anakin, don't", she said softly. 

His anger scared her and he could see it by the concern on her face. 

Looking at her made his heart melt and the anger dissipated. It was replaced by sadness. She held him close to her and he wrapped his hands around her waist. He rested his head against her chest and she rested her head against his. They huddled together in silence for a while until Amidala spoke. 

"I love you Anakin", she said. "I've always loved you." 

Anakin looked up at her, " I've always loved you too", he said and they kissed. 

# # 

CUT TO A CORUSCANT DOCKING BAY WITH A REPUBLIC CRUISER IN THE BACKGROUND PREPARING FOR TAKE OFF. 

The Republic was sending a cruiser to some of the outer-rim planets on a diplomatic mission and Mace and Obi-Wan had decided to accompany the Republic entourage. 

Obi-Wan was surprised when they boarded the Republic Cruiser that a hooded person he did not know accompanied Mace Windu. 

Sensing his curiosity, Windu introduced him to the hooded stranger. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight, meet my young female Padawan, Andora" 

Andora removed her hood to reveal a beautiful young woman in her late twenties. She had long blonde hair and green eyes. 

"Master", she bowed respectfully in Obi-Wan's direction and Obi-Wan acknowledged her. 

During the journey Mace had gone to talk to the Captain of the cruiser leaving Obi-Wan alone with Andora. He could not help but look at her whilst she practised. She was beautiful he thought to himself struggling with his celibacy ethics. He tried to ignore her but couldn't. 

She could feel him watching her and tried to impress him with her Jedi skills. Her plan was working if not in the way she intended. She wanted to impress him, instead he came over to lecture her on her mistakes. 

"No, Andora feel the laser remotes, sense their presence" said Obi-Wan. She was beginning to get more accurate and had volleyed of a few laser shots. She took of her blindfold. 

"Good", he smiled as Andora switched of her lightsaber. She smiled at him in return. At that moment, Windu returned and Obi-Wan quickly changed his gaze looking as if he had been meditating. Both men sat down. 

Windu began to talk to Obi-Wan and Andora sat with them both, occasionally glancing between her master and Obi-Wan. If he didn't know better he could have sworn she was flirting with him. 

# # 

CUT TO THE GREEN LUSH VALLEYS OF THE PLANET JAZARIA. 

Boba Fett calmly took out another Jazarian soldier with his sawn off blaster. 

Fett had ordered his unit to hold their position. He then ventured further forward into the most dangerous pockets of enemy resistance. 

He loved a challenge and there must have been at least twenty of them, all tracking his movements. 

It was his turn now he thought to become the predator and not the prey. He tapped a few keys on his arm and activated a jamming signal. 

He knelt in the thick undergrowth, listening and waiting. The Jazarian's had lost him on their scanners and had begun searching for him visually. 

Fett began taking them out one by one. 

An unfortunate Jazarian soldier walked into one of Fett's traps setting off hidden explosives that ripped the warrior apart. 

Fett leapt out of the undergrowth taking out another two soldiers with his blaster. The third was eliminated using a harpoon like device, which embedded itself in the soldier's protective armour before exploding. 

The next soldier was enveloped by Fett's wrap around weapon. A bolt fired around the victim tying them up. Fett, however had added a little touch to the weapon, a timing explosive. As he walked away another Jazarian warrior exploded. 

His next opponent was more aggressive and had attacked him with a Madlar stick. The stick was 6ft long with a 4ft sharp blade that was electrified. The Jazarian swung at Fett who narrowly avoided it. 

He rolled by a Jazarian he had previously eliminated and collected his Madlar weapon. Fett was now locked in combat with the Jazarian soldier. 

Fett leapt as the Jazarian swung low. Fett then parried a few blows, assessed his opponent and felt he had wasted enough time. 

He blocked the Jazarian's blade and decapitated him in one swift move. Electrical sparks emanated from the headless body. 

Fett coolly threw the Madlar at his opponent's corpse. Amateur he thought learn how to use a weapon properly. 

The remainder of the Jazarians didn't give Fett any trouble. He calmly and professionally eliminated them. 

As he cleaved the head of the last soldier using a Jazarian axe, he contacted his troops to push further forward. 

# # 

CUT TO THE INTERIOR OF A REPUBLIC CRUISER HEADED FOR THE OUTER RIM PLANETS. 

As the days passed and the number of Outer-rim planets they had visited had become more isolated, Obi-Wan had found he was spending more and more time with Andora alone. 

They had grown very close, he did not know exactly how they had become so close but he knew it was mutual thing. 

"What's wrong?" said Andora beckoning him to sit next to her. 

He resisted the temptation and remained standing. 

"Just wondering how Anakin is getting on", he said quietly. 

Andora got up and walked over to Obi-Wan. She made him feel, not in control of his emotions. 

"We must talk", she said. 

"Isn't that what we are doing now?" said Obi-Wan dryly. 

"You know what I mean", she said softly. 

"Don't fight your feelings", Obi-Wan she said. 

It was the first time she had referred to him by name throughout the whole trip. 

This made Obi-Wan feel even more uncomfortable. 

"You are asking a lot from me", said Obi-Wan. 

"I know", she said patiently. 

"This Master, Padawan relationship is as tutor and student". 

"Taking anything beyond that is deemed unethical by the Jedi." 

"I am having trouble coming to terms with this Andora, you must understand this." 

Her heart leapt up into her throat. That was the first time he had not called her Padawan. 

"You have just taken the first step," she said supportively, "We can take things slowly." 

He smiled at her, then turned towards her and kissed her tenderly. 

"Or we could take things fast", he said. 

This time she kissed him. 

As they faced each other, Obi-Wan murmured, "We must keep this a secret." 

"You realise that when we are with others we cannot show our true feelings. You will once again be just a Padawan too me nothing more." 

"Both performing our duties as normal." 

"Yes, I understand", she said smiling and kissed him again. 

# # 

CUT TO DEEP IN THE FORESTS OF NABOO AT NIGHTFALL. IN THE CENTER OF A CLEARING IS A SMALL FIRE THAT IS ILLUMINATING ALL THOSE AROUND IT. 

Sabe and Panaka where laughing. He might be a Jedi in training she thought but she could see that Anakin was no dancer. Amidala was trying to teach him to dance but on several occasions he had stepped on her toes. 

"Owww!" yelled Amidala for the umpteenth time as Anakin stepped on her toes yet again. 

Anakin was beginning to feel silly. 

"Do I really need to know how to dance?", he asked Amidala as he tried to master the moves that she had shown him. 

"You do if you're going to be my escort for the festival with the Gungans tomorrow night", she said. 

"Like this young Skywalker", shouted Panaka. 

He and Sabe were dancing. Sabe was giggling. Amidala began to laugh, what a sight she thought. If the Naboo council saw this they'd have a fit. 

Anakin then grabbed her around the waist and interlaced his remaining hand with hers. He followed Panaka's lead and it wasn't long before he mastered the steps. 

"It's not so bad after all", he said looking into Amidala's eyes. 

"No it's not", she replied. 

Amidala could not remember when she was so happy. 

# # 

CUT TO A REPUBLIC CRUISER APPROACHING A RED COLOURED PLANET CALLED VARSAC. 

Mace, Obi-Wan and Andora had all sensed something was very wrong even before they were in communication range with the planet. 

"I don't like this Master", said Andora, uneasy. 

"Calm yourself Padawan", replied Mace Windu. 

She gave Obi-Wan a brief look. Obi-Wan, however, seemed distant. 

The pain and suffering that Obi-Wan had felt when he was heading back to Coruscant to report on Anakin's progress had returned more intense than before. 

Both Obi-Wan and Mace looked at each other, neither saying a word. Both had realised some catastrophe had occurred on the planet but neither wanted it to be true. 

The images of pain and suffering became so horrific that Obi-Wan had to block out his thoughts. 

The Captain was screaming down the comm. line. 

"Sir you must see this." 

The Jedi headed for the cockpit. The planet was ablaze with fires. As the Republic cruiser headed for the planet surface they could all see that the cities had been burnt down to the ground and that slaughtered corpses littered the streets. 

"Who would destroy such a peace-loving race?", said the Captain in disgust. 

"That is something we must find out", Windu said gravely. 

"Do your sensors show any survivors", said Andora, knowing to well what the answer was going to be. 

"Yes in the manufacturing plant" said the co-pilot surprised. 

"Are your sensors picking up anything else", quizzed Windu, feeling as though they were walking into a trap. 

"No sir", said the co-pilot. 

"Land there", pointed Obi-Wan. He had pointed to a clearing just ahead of what use to be a manufacturing plant. 

They were ready for the horrific scenes as they left the cruiser but not for the stench of burning flesh. 

"Find out what you can Captain", said Obi-Wan. 

"Yes sir", said the Captain. 

He issued out orders to the guards to check out the surrounding area. 

Covering their faces the Jedi headed into the manufacturing plant. 

As they entered the plant's courtyard Windu saw an old friend laying on the floor his gun still in his hand. He shook his head as he closed General Zeflon's eyes. He had met Zeflon when he had accompanied Queen Amidala on her visit to Varsac. 

"Someone you knew", said Andora concerned. 

"Yes, a good friend", said Windu sadly. 

He rose and the Jedi group headed into the plant. 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE A FUTURISTIC VARSAC MANUFACTURING PLANT. 

As they entered the Varsac manufacturing plant the two Jedi masters and the Padawan all sensed the danger together. They ignited their lightsabers in unison but were not ready for the sight they saw. 

The eight foot giant frame of the Niddian Warrior menacingly dressed in the black robes of a Sith Lord wielded his 5ft orange lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan realised this was no ordinary Niddian warrior but a well trained Sith. 

Darth Kul swung his huge lightsaber at his three enemies. The Jedi had to counter. The three of them blocked the Sith saber by bringing the points of theirs together. 

A flick of Kul's cloak revealed, a long dark boot, which connected with all three Jedi, knocking them to the floor. Darth Kul both hands on his lightsaber approached the Jedi fully focussed. 

The three Jedi separated as they stood and attacked Darth Kul from 3 different directions. He easily knocked Windu down using the force and parried Obi-Wan's low swing attack. His long reaching legs, knocked Andora unconscious. 

Mace expertly raised to his feet feigning an attack before rolling low between Kul's legs. Mace then turned his attack to the back of Kul who easily defended the manoeuvre. 

Mace's actions allowed Obi-Wan to check on Andorra who was completely out. Obi-Wan then returned to help Windu who had not fared well against the over towering Sith. 

Obi-Wan used his speed to try to disorientate his opponent but Kul stood his ground unimpressed and simply knocked Obi-Wan of his feet. Mace tried another attack but Kul pushed him back. He received a hit to the face from the backhand of the Sith's horn causing Mace to bleed. 

Obi-Wan attracted Kul's attention allowing Mace to step back. Mace looked at his wound in disbelief. Surely this Sith cannot be that good. 

Obi-Wan was being tested to the extreme. Kul was slashed wildly at Obi-Wan their saber's clashing. His anger was overwhelming and Obi-Wan could feel it was bearing down on him. Mace had now joined him and the both of them swung 360 at Kul, the daunting Sith, slowly backed away. 

Andora in the meantime had regained consciousness. She quietly approached Kul from behind. As the Sith Lord backed away from Mace and Obi-Wan, Andora continued to approach Kul from behind. She went for an attack from above her head. Kul sensed her and used the force to knock both Obi-Wan and Mace off their feet. 

Then, Kul, without looking backwards, did the splits and reversed his lightsaber right through Andora's chest. She didn't even have a chance to finish her downward swipe. 

She collapsed, as both Jedi agonisingly shouted, "NO!" 

Darth Kul still had both his hands clasped tightly around his lightsaber as he calmly brought his feet together from the split position. Now standing tall, Kul gritted his teeth revealing 3-inch fangs. He had fashioned his normal teeth into intimidating fangs. 

Kul had obviously thrown down the gauntlet too both Jedi. He knew their loss would cause them to be reckless, even angry. 

A lot of emotions where running through Obi-Wan, anger, hate but most of all confusion. This cannot be happening again thought Obi-Wan must I lose everyone I love and care for. First Master Qui-Gon who he cared for and now the brief love of his life Andora. 

Mace on the other hand had blocked out Andora's death. He would mourn for her later. She had been a good student and he would not let her memory go to waste. This enemy would be defeated. He just hoped that Obi-Wan did not kill this Sith Lord with his anger. 

"Obi-Wan concentrate", he yelled. 

With almost blind rage Obi-Wan swung at Kul with his lightsaber, parrying, feigning then swiping at Kul's legs before going for his throat. The tears were welling up in his eyes. Kul anticipated his moves with ease. His master had been right these Jedi were feeble-minded fools, ruled by their emotions. 

Sidious had told Kul to eliminate the girl first. Thus, allowing Kul to easily handle the remaining Jedi. They were now fighting with mixed emotions rather than with a clear focus. 

Mace realised that in their current state neither was a match for this Sith Lord. Even if they were this Sith's ability dwarfed their own. 

At an appropriate moment they would have to leave. That began looking more and more unlikely as Obi-Wan continued his onslaught. Kul's overconfidence ensured that Obi-Wan had managed to push him back further than he had wanted. 

He was now close to the edge of a maintenance shaft. Feeling no threat, Kul continued to act as a channel for Obi-Wan's hatred. He continued to match each lightsaber blow with his own. 

Obi-Wan eventually gained his composure and realised, hate or not, he would not be able to kill this Sith Lord. As the Sith Lord struck down at him he could only side step the blade. He brought his own blade down on the Sith Lords and held it there. Kul was beginning to get angry. He could not release his lightsaber from Obi-Wan's. 

Mace sensing the opportunity hurled himself over Obi-Wan's head his lightsaber outstretched directly ahead of him. The saber was aimed for Kul's head. Kul quickly removed his left hand from his first light saber and managed to reveal a second saber from his black garments. He ignited it and parried Mace's attack. However in doing so Kul became unbalanced and he fell down the maintenance shaft which stretched down several thousand feet. 

That was the end of him thought Obi-Wan as he saw the Sith Lord plummet several hundred feet. His attention was then drawn back to Andora's lifeless body. Mace Windu was crouching over her head and had closed her eyes, which had a look of pain in them. 

"I should not have brought her", he said woefully, "She was not ready for this." 

Obi-Wan ignored Mace and knelt down putting Andora's head in his lap, he crouched over her and cried. 

The Republic Captain entered the plant and ran towards Mace. 

"Sir we must leave immediately." 

"It looks like our arrival was anticipated. Huge hostile forces dressed in some battle armour, we have never seen before, have come out of hiding and are attacking our convoy." 

"Obi-Wan", said Mace, "It's time to leave". 

Obi-Wan composed himself as best he could. He lifted Andora's lifeless body in his arms and followed Windu. As they headed back to the cruiser several armoured men attacked them. Mace instantly recognised the armour from Jedi scriptures he had studied as a boy. 

"What was going on?" he thought. 

First there was the mysterious Sith Lord, the one who had been behind all their problems during the invasion of the Naboo. 

Second, a Niddian Warrior appears from nowhere, trained in the black arts of the Sith, his race rumoured to be extinct. 

Now these Mandalorians, returning from the brink of destruction imposed on them many thousands of years ago by the Jedi. 

Then this ambush, the Mandalorians hidden from his thoughts perhaps by the Sith? 

Mace did not dwell longer on his thoughts. He ignited his saber deflecting several rounds of blaster fire. The Mandalorian ambush blaster fire still managed to kill the Republic Cruiser's Captain and most of the Republic's diplomatic committee. 

A few republic stragglers along with Obi-Wan, Mace and Andora's body managed to board the ship and escape the planet's surface under several volleys of blaster fire. 

# # 

CUT TO THE INTERIOR OF THE THEED PALACE IN THE LUXURIOUS GRAND DANCE HALL. 

Protocol never was Anakin's strong suit. Grand functions where not his favourite either. 

Master Yoda and several other Jedi council members including other high ranking officials, ambassadors, senators and the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, were all in attendance at the celebrations. 

What surprised Anakin was that his Master Obi-Wan was not with the Jedi representatives. Anakin became a bit worried that he might have got his Master in trouble, for allowing him to break the councils ruling on him not being able to visit Naboo. 

Anakin approached the Jedi party with caution and bowed his head. 

"Master Yoda". 

"Young Skywalker, questions you have, Hmm! Wondering where your Master is? Hmm!" 

"Yes, Master", replied Anakin. 

"Worry not, other things must he do. Long time he will be". 

"My training?" quizzed Anakin. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi answered, "Master Yoda himself will train you". 

"I'm honoured Master Yoda", said Anakin excitedly. He then bowed with respect. 

"Hmm we shall see, test you I will", said Yoda, pointing at Anakin. 

Yoda noticed Amidala give Anakin a flirting glance. He watched Anakin return the glance. Anakin returned his gaze back to Yoda. 

Yoda's ears perked up and then drooped again. 

"Ahhh... beautiful she is, hmm? More there is to her than meets the eye". 

Anakin was not quite sure what Yoda meant. 

"You must be up early for your training, tomorrow", said Ki-Adi-Mundi. 

"Enjoy this time while you can", warned Yoda, "Darker times await us all". 

With that the Jedi party moved onto to talk to other delegates. As they left Anakin bowed respectfully. As he straightened up he heard a voice calling his name. 

"Annie!" echoed the voice across the hall". 

Anakin wasn't sure whether he should groan or laugh. He saw Jar-Jar Binks bump into several VIP guests as he made his way towards him. 

"Messa sooo sorry...", he kept saying as he knocked peoples' drinks out of their hands. 

Amidala saw the commotion from across the room and smiled at Anakin who returned the smile. She then reluctantly returned her gaze back to the diplomat who had been addressing her. 

Jar-Jar eventually managed to get to Anakin, leaving a trail of irritated guests behind him. 

Jar-Jar hugged Anakin. 

"Messa no believe me eyes" 

"Messa saw u so high and now yousa so high". 

Jar Jar makes a clumsy height gesture with his hands. 

"Messa thinking you now a bombad Jedi?" 

"Not quite", yet said Anakin patiently, "I still have a lot of training to complete". 

Sabe suddenly appeared at Jar-Jars side and tugged him away. 

"Big Boss Nass wants to see you", she said. 

"Da big boss want to see me", said Jar-Jar pointing to himself. 

"Okay messa coming, messa comin, see ya soon, Annie". 

"See you later Jar-Jar." 

Anakin quietly returned to observing the people in the grand hall. 

He then saw a familiar figure approach him. 

"Ah! Young Skywalker", said a slightly older looking Palpatine. 

"Supreme Chancellor", nods Anakin. 

"It's been along time, I have been hearing a lot of good things about you from the Jedi council and Queen Amidala." 

"Thank You Supreme Chancellor, he was curious about what Amidala had been saying about him." 

"I hope the Queen has not said anything too bad about me", said Anakin jokingly. 

"Well....", paused the Chancellor slyly. 

"She speaks very highly off you and I'm sure she missed you very much", smiled Palpatine. 

Palpatine's expression turned to that of a more serious one. "I'm sure your mother misses you too." 

Palpatine placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "I am doing all in my power to help". 

Anakin's face became sombre. 

"I thank you for your efforts Supreme Chancellor but how much longer before anyone will get my mother released?" 

"I'm afraid I cannot say", said Palpatine sounding sympathetic. "The Senate is very fickle" 

"Maybe if the Jedi council were to intervene on your behalf", said Palpatine slyly. 

Before Anakin could respond a Senate representative motioned to Palpatine. 

"Ah, duty calls young Skywalker. We will talk again soon, I hope." 

"Yes Supreme Chancellor", said Anakin respectfully. 

Palpatine headed of into a crowd of delegates. His words still rang in Anakin's ears, "If the Jedi council were to intervene on your behalf". 

# # 

"Report", hissed Sidious. 

Kul's gigantic frame bowed with shame to his Master's holographic image. 

"They got away Master." 

Sidious paused. Then waved his hands in a dismissive gesture. 

"It is of no consequence, proceed as planned." 

Sidious's holoimage faded. 

Kul returned to his Sith infiltrators control panel. The Jedi might have got away from him this time he thought. Next time they will not be so lucky. 

Kul had tumbled several hundred feet down the maintenance shaft, still holding both lightsabers. He had managed to embed them into an overhanging structure and swung himself into a side duct. The duct led to a chute that allowed him to reach a hover lift that brought him back up to the planet's surface. 

Angry and frustrated at his incompetence he reported his failure to his Master. 

At least the female Padawan was dead he thought bringing a devilish grin to his face. Yes he thought. That had brought them a lot of pain especially the Jedi known as Obi-Wan. His feelings for her were strong and his hate for him was even stronger. Maybe he could be turned! 

His next orders would bring him much joy to complete and bring even more pain to the Jedi. 

# # 

CUT TO THE THEED PALACE STATE GRAND DANCE HALL. 

It seemed to Anakin like they were never going to get together that night. And when it looked like Bail Organa of Alderaan was going to get the first dance of the night with Queen Amidala his heart almost sank. 

Captain Panaka and Sabe could clearly see that Amidala was distressed. Bail Organa was going to get to her before Anakin. They knew she was very diplomatic and would not have refused the Bail if he had asked her for the first dance. In her heart she wanted the first dance with her love, Anakin. 

Superstition stated that on this Nabooian festival the partner of the first dance with the Queen on the Nabooian Tamarian Waltz would end up marrying her. 

Panaka made sure that there was an impromptu performance of the Gungan band before the Naboo's performance. Sabe filled Jar-Jar into what was going on. 

"Meesa gotta help Ani", he said as he rushed up to Amidala. 

Of course, Jar-Jar in his clumsy fashion seemed to solve everything. Striding up to Amidala with his bandy legs he knocked Bail Organa over. 

"Messa like this dance your highnessesss", bowed Jar-Jar. 

Amidala accepted Jar-Jar's hand trying not to laugh as she saw Bail being picked up. The Gungan band was now in full swing and Jar-Jar eventually led Amidala to where Anakin was standing. With a big grin he then let go off Amidala offering her hand to Anakin. 

Anakin bowed, "Your Highness may I have this first dance", he grinned. 

She smiled and nodded in a regal fashion. The Gugan band had now died down allowing the Nabooian band to play the Tamarian Waltz. 

Bail Organa fumed as he and the rest of the guests watched Anakin dance with Amidala around the centre of the hall. The guests applauded the couple, as was the custom, before everyone else joined their partners and took to the floor. 

"I thought we would never get together tonight", he said looking deep into her eyes. 

"I want to kiss you and hold you tight" 

"Not here, not now", said Amidala nervously looking round to see if anyone had heard him as they continued to dance. Her eyes returned back to his. 

"I don't care", said Anakin, "I love you he said." 

"Besides I don't want to break Nabooian tradition", he smiled. 

"Marry me, be my wife." 

Amidala stopped dancing. The other guests continued to dance around them the music reaching a crescendo. 

"Yes!" she shouted, "I will marry you", and they both kissed passionately. 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE A REPUBLIC CRUISERS SLEEPING QUARTERS. 

Obi-Wan had set Andora's body on the spare lower bunk of her quarters and had sat beside her, holding her now cold hand. 

"Obi-Wan we need you up here now", said Mace annoyingly. 

Obi-Wan groggily head for the republic cruisers cockpit. 

A group of Mandalorian attack ships had been pursuing them since they had arrived in the planet's orbit. 

Mace was struggling at the controls as the Mandalorian blaster fire was getting closer. He was no pilot. The co-pilot who had now been promoted to Captain due to his former superior's untimely death was also struggling because of his injuries. 

Obi-Wan tried to calm himself, as the cruiser was shaking around him from blaster fire that was clearly hitting the hull. 

"You have done enough Captain", said Obi-Wan dryly, "I will take over from here." 

Obi-Wan motioned to the waiting droid. 

The medical droid escorted the injured Captain out of the cockpit. 

Obi-Wan began to expertly pilot the cruiser. 

"We cannot outrun them", said Mace, "They're too fast". 

Obi-Wan points to a ship junkyard close to one of Varsac's moons. The Mandalorian ships in heavy pursuit followed the cruiser into the densely populated ship graveyard. 

"Get ready to power all systems down", said Obi-Wan. 

Mace nodded as Obi-Wan guided the cruiser behind a Calamari waste junkship 3 times the size of the cruiser. He then veered the cruiser hard to the left and manoeuvred it between to drifting carcasses of Corellian spacefreighters. 

"Now", said Obi-Wan calmly. 

The battle scarred, powered down cruiser blended in well. Mace and Obi-Wan saw the Mandalorian attack craft fly right over the ship at high speed. They made several more flybys of the surrounding area before heading back to Varsac. 

CUT TO INSIDE A MANDALORIAN ATTACK CRAFT 

"Report", said Boba Fett. 

"They disappeared from our sensors sir", said the Mandalorian colonel completely baffled. 

"Did you sweep the area?" said Fett clearly annoyed. 

"Yes sir." 

"Was the work carried out on the ship as I had ordered?" 

"Yes sir". 

"Did they suspect anything when they boarded?" 

"No Sir!" 

"Good", said Fett, pressing his fingers together, "Then return to base". 

CUT TO INSIDE A POWERED DOWN REPUBLIC CRUISER FLOATING AMONGST SPACE WRECKAGES. 

A young republic technician came running into the cockpit. 

"Sirs we have a problem" 

"What is it?" said Mace calmly. 

"Our light drive has received heavy damage we cannot jump to light speed". 

Mace looked at Obi-Wan and they sensed the real danger had now passed, he would handle it from here. Obi-Wan nodded and headed back to Andora's quarters. 

Obi-Wan had returned to Andora's quarters. He looked at her and thought how peaceful she looked. Her hair braid had become undone and again sitting beside her he started to do it up again. 

With the cruiser still powered down, Mace went to checkout the light drive. He examined it and only one thought came to mind it had been sabotaged. Obviously someone did not want them to get back in a hurry. 

# # 

CUT TO THE THEED PALACE STATE GRAND DANCE HALL. 

Anakin and Amidala were holding hands as they waited for Panaka to make his speech. Captain Panaka made the announcement. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Padawan was now formally engaged to Queen Amidala of the Naboo. 

There wedding would be held tomorrow. A huge celebration will be held, like the planet had not seen before and the day will officially become a national holiday. 

There seemed an immediate hush amongst the assembly before a unanimous roar of approval all around the grand hall. To the Naboo and Gungans alike Anakin was a hero. Not all voices though were raised in celebration. 

Anakin could clearly feel the disapproval of the Jedi council. Their celibacy laws were quite clear. They frowned upon Jedi's who broke these laws. It was one of the many reasons why Qui-Gon never got a seat on the Jedi council. 

Bail Organa himself, was making faces, as if someone had given him a bitter pill to swallow. 

The majority of those gathered and those who knew Anakin and Amidala well were pleased for the couple. 

"Many congratulations Queen Amidala, Young Skywalker", bowed Palpatine smiling. 

"I hope I am invited to the wedding." 

"Most definitely, Supreme Chancellor", replied Amidala. 

There were many pleasantries and congratulations. 

Yoda, stepped forward with the rest of the Jedi council, there was definitely some tension in the air. 

Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke, "The Jedi council wishes your highness and Padawan Skywalker well". 

Anakin answered for the two of them, "We are happy to receive the blessing of the Jedi Council". Although Anakin knew that was clearly not the case. Amidala squeezed his hand tight as he said this. 

# # 

CUT TO THE THEED PALACE GRAND HALL. 

The last of the guests had left the hall just as the early hours of the days sunlight flooded the grand hall. 

"Where are you going? Anakin?" Amidala enquired. 

She had not let his hand go. She could feel his mixed emotions. He was not sure whether to be happy or sad. She could tell that he wanted both his Mother and Master at his wedding. 

Amidala felt a little guilty, she was being a little selfish. Perhaps they did not have to marry until Obi-Wan returned. Then the dream she recently had, whilst they had spent time at the cottage, invaded her thoughts. It reminded her that all was not well in the near future and if they do not marry soon, then they never would. 

He turned back to her," Master Yoda is expecting me for training even if it is my wedding day!" 

"Can I watch you train", she said wearily smiling. The stresses of the night finally got to her. 

"I suppose so, so long as you are not seen". 

She pulled him closer and they then kissed. He didn't want to break the kiss but he had to go. 

As he hurried out she yelled after him, "I love you." 

Artoo who had been watching the night's proceedings whistled to her. 

"Yes Artoo", she said, "I'm very happy". 

She then gave Artoo a few instructions and Artoo cheerily scuttled off on his new orders. 

20 minutes later Artoo returned to Amidala whistling happily. Artoo then guided her to a secluded part of the Palace with a small balcony that overlooked a quite spot in the Naboo palace grounds. 

"Thank You Artoo" 

Artoo left. Amidala could clearly see Anakin with Master Yoda by his side, talking. 

Yoda shook his head, "Control young Skywalker, Control" 

"Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to the dark-side" "Still much fear there is in you". 

Yoda knew if he did not prepare him for his next challenge soon, Anakin would be dead. He had foreseen Anakin's next battle, which was why he had selected his next training opponent. 

Amidala had not seen this stranger before, but whoever he was, he was very intimidating. She thought Anakin did not stand a chance. She began to worry for him. 

Yoda instructed the Minkonian in Jaltese. The Minkonian was 8ft tall, hairier than a Wookie, with tree trunk sized legs and muscular arms. It had small, sharp eyes, no nose and green teeth. 

"Focus young Padawan", said Yoda, as the Minkonian ignited his white lightsaber. 

Anakin ignited his own lightsaber looking at the daunting figure of the Minkonian. He hesitated to engage the Minkonian and was knocked off his feet. The Minkon then swiped at Anakin forcing him to somersault backwards to avoid it. They then engaged in a series of parries and thrusts. In each case the Minkonian overpowered Anakin. 

Amidala had noticed Yoda sadly shake his head. 

"Control", whispered Yoda. 

No matter what Anakin did this Minkonian was always three steps ahead of him. Continuously knocking Anakin of his feet, with a kick or an elbow, even a vicious head-butt. Then the Minkonian drew blood and Anakin began to get angry. 

Amidala was now really worried as she saw blood dripping from Anakin's face. He wiped away the blood from his nose using his forearm. Staring at the Minkonian he used the force to throw him several feet away. Knocking the Minkon unconscious. 

"Enough!" yelled Yoda, "Enough I have seen". 

Yoda again nodded his head from side to side in disappointment. 

"Much you to learn but not much time have you left". 

Anakin did not hear Yoda's last few words as Yoda had mumbled them. 

"Master?" said Anakin his breath now returning. 

Yoda turned his back on him. Still shaking his head. 

"Go", he said, "Your bride to be, waiting for you she is, worried she be. 

"The training Master Yoda?" 

"Nothing else I can teach you today." 

"Yes, Master", said Anakin disappointedly. 

He bowed respectfully and headed back to the palace. He knew he had failed the test. 

# # 

CUT TO THEED PALACE GREAT HALL. 

Amidala rushed to Anakin's side wiping off the blood from his nose, which had started to bleed again. 

Anakin was clearly upset. He felt he had let down Master Obi-Wan as well as himself. 

"Anakin, where are you going?" said Amidala worriedly. 

"I need to clear my mind of thoughts, I will meditate until the start of the wedding." 

"Anakin" said Amidala now almost in tears as Anakin left the palace. But Anakin does not hear her. 

Artoo, Captain Panaka and Sabe on entering the room had seen what had taken place. 

"Artoo follow him", ordered Amidala clearly distressed that her love was so upset. 

Artoo making fast noises sped off in the same direction that Anakin had just exited. 

Panaka said gently, "Let him go your highness, he needs to be alone." 

"I'm sure he will be back in time for the wedding your highness" said Sabe reassuringly. 

Amidala regained her composure, "I know he will", she said, calmly. 

# # 

CUT TO DEEP IN THE FOREST SWAMPS OF NABOO. 

Anakin had not wanted to wander too far from the Naboo Palace. After all he did have a particular wedding to attend to. His disappointment in controlling his anger however had clouded his judgement and he had ventured further than he had wanted too. 

As he approached the clearing ahead he sat on a fallen tree and began to meditate. Shortly after he began to meditate he felt an evil presence watching him. He shivered, as the presence seemed to come closer. He heard an insane laugh that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand. 

He opened his eyes in fear. 

"Who's there?" he shouted, his hand reached for his lightsaber. 

In reply all Anakin heard were a few Naboo swamp creatures croaking and whistling. Anakin relieved that the presence eventually passed returned to the log to meditate. 

Anakin's meditation however was interrupted again this time by a more familiar figure. Anakin grabbed the long slimy tongue with his thumb and forefinger as it quickly darted past him. He opened his eyes and smiled at Jar-Jar. 

"Hiyaeth Ani", said the tongue tied Jar-Jar, raising his hands in greeting but still feeling clumsy. 

"I thought you would have learnt this lesson from Master Qui-Gon all those years ago", grinned Anakin. 

Anakin eventually let go of Jar-Jar's tongue. 

"Sorry Ani, but that fla-fly that went past you looka sooo tasty messa try to catch it." 

Artoo whistled in the background. 

"Hello Artoo", said Anakin, "The swamps are no place for a droid." 

Artoo whistled back several notes. 

"That's what messa saying", said Jar-Jar. 

"I guess your right it is getting close to the beginning of the wedding ceremony we better get back." 

Anakin, Artoo and Jar-Jar headed back to the Naboo palace. 

# # 

CUT TO THE QUEENS INNER CHAMBERS INSIDE THE THEED PALACE. 

The handmaidens were giggling as inferences to Queen Amidala's wedding night were made. Amidala could not help but blush. 

Amidala had never been with anyone else, never loved anyone else. 

"Oh! Ignore them", said Sabe as she made final adjustments to Amidala's wedding dress. 

Amidala's dress was not as formal as her other regal robes. It was made of a satin-silk like material, creamy-ivory in colour. It was laced with Morna pearls at the edges and the veil was made of a rare Direlian polycot. 

Panaka entered the Queen's Chambers just as she was about to leave. 

"You look stunning your Highness", said Panaka, "I am honoured to be giving you away", he said proudly. 

"Thank you, dear friend, you have served me well and without thought of your own safety many times." 

"I Thank you, too, all of you", said Amidala. She hugged Sabe and then looked at her other handmaidens. 

"Shall we", said Panaka lifting his arm. 

Amidala smiled and grabbed it. They walked of her quarters her long flowing trail held by her handmaidens. 

Anakin was feeling a bit nervous. He kept fidgeting with his robes. Everyone except Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Bail Organa and mostly importantly off all, his mother, were not present. 

On one side of the hall were the Jedi council, Yoda, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Malia and the other Jedi knights. Flanking them on the left were Boss Nass and the other Gungan leaders. On their right, were the delegates from the previous night's celebrations, who, had stayed on for the wedding. 

On the other side of the hall were the Senate Representatives and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, who was grinning wildly. Flanking the Chancellor to his right were the Naboo council members and governors. To his left, were the remainder of the VIP guests, from the previous night's celebrations. 

Anakin estimated there were over ten thousand people in attendance not including the heavy numbers of security guards and soldiers. Opposite Anakin were the daunting 20ft bay windows. Which allowed streams of strong light to enter the hall. Beyond the windows were around over a hundred thousand people made up of mostly Gungan's and Nabooians waiting to see the ceremony. 

Governor Didonja of the Naboo walked onto the platform and stood below the gigantic windows. He would oversee the wedding. 

Fanfares began to sound at the back of the great hall as the Queen was escorted in. 

Amidala was nervous, her dreams and visions were correct. Actually living them was something entirely different she thought. She saw all the smiling faces from both sides of the hall and decided to focus on the windows instead. 

The walk from one end of the hall to the other took 10 minutes and to Amidala almost felt like an eternity. Anakin's nervousness disappeared when he saw Amidala approach him in the last few yards. She looked amazingly beautiful. He felt like the luckiest man alive. Yoda sensed this and allowed himself a rare grin. 

Finally thought Amidala as she was standing side by side with Anakin. He noticed she was wearing the Jippor snippet around her neck polished and looking as new as the day he had given it to her. 

She looked at him grinning he returned her smile and leant closely towards her. 

"I'm marrying my angel", he whispered before the governor began the wedding ceremony. 

They both held each other's hand. 

The hall fell silent and for over an hour the ceremony proceeded. Eventually Amidala took the ring from a cushion that Panaka was holding and placed it on Anakin's hand. 

Anakin had turned to Jar-Jar who had lost his cushion. 

"Messa looking for the ring messa looking", Jar Jar panic searched himself for the ring. Finding it he ran into Artoo who was standing next to him. 

The ring flew in the air and Anakin using the force brought it to his hand. Oh Jar-Jar thinks Anakin and Amidala as they see him being picked up by one of the security guards. Anakin then gazed at Amidala's radiant face and placed the ring on her finger. 

They both smiled at each other happily. Even before Governor Dijona had finished pronouncing them Man and Wife, they had already begun to kiss each other, passionately. With this, the hall and the outside crowd erupted into a roar of approval. 

"I love you Anakin", said Amidala, "With all my heart". 

"I love you more than life itself", said Anakin. 

"No don't say that" said Amidala crying with tears of joy her hands pressing her fingers against his lips to stop him from saying anything else. 

They kissed again and to Jar-Jar the second crowd roar seemed louder. 

Jar-Jar danced around the hall in celebration and Artoo being so excited actually burnt away a few of his circuits. 

Amidala then held Anakin's hand and addressed the gathered parties and her people outside. They were watching them on giant holoviewers. 

"I thank all those dignitaries and my people gathered today to witness our wedding. I wish to personally thank our closest friends and well wishers. Today I am very happy", she said. 

Anakin could feel she was very close to tears but on the outside she was as composed as ever. 

The crowd again erupted with cheers and whistles. 

Anakin then stepped forward and made a speech still holding Amidala's hand. 

"Honorary delegates, people of Naboo, We are touched by your warm feelings and well wishing. With your blessings we shall truly be happy together." 

Again the huge crowds cheered and an enormous fireworks display had begun outside. 

The crowd inside now began to encircle the newly wed couple and began to offer their congratulations, just as the Naboo band began to play. 

As Palpatine stepped forward to offer his personal congratulations, he said slyly, 

"May you be blessed with children as strong as their parents". 

He grinned, then bowed. 

As Palpatine left Anakin did not see Amidala shiver. 

# # 

CUT TO THE THEED PALACES MAIN FUNCTION BANQUET HALL, WHICH IS LAVISHLY DECORATED IN NABOO ART. 

The wedding banquet was held in the evening. A select few VIP guests were in attendance. The list of guests included Boss Nass, Ambassador of the Gungan's Jar Jar Binks (on Amidala's left), Supreme Chancellor Palpatine was seated on Anakin's right. Amidala was seated on Anakin's left. Yoda was seated opposite the wedded couple. Other Senate representatives, Naboo governors and dignitaries were also present. 

Anakin was playing with his food. Amidala could tell he was still feeling guilty that neither his mother nor master had been present for one of the most important moments in his life. 

"Anakin? Are you alright?" she asked politely. 

Anakin looked at her and gave her a wry smile. 

"Yes, I'm fine, I've just lost my appetite." 

He then smiled as he saw Jar Jar tucking into his food. Amidala turned to see Jar Jar stuffing his face. She looked back at Anakin. 

"He certainly hasn't", she giggled. 

Yoda was studying them both. He had hardly touched his meal. He had seen glimpses of their future and it did not look good. 

"Master Yoda?" enquired Amidala. 

The girl had sensed his unease. She was surely strong with the force. 

"Your highness", said Yoda bowing his head. 

"You have hardly touched your food is anything wrong?" 

"Weary am I, long day it's been". 

Palpatine had one eye on their conversation whilst he talked to Anakin. 

Amidala smiled at Yoda wearily, "Yes it has been". # # 

CUT TO QUEENS AMIDALA'S BEDROOM CHAMBER 

It was late at night when all the guests at the banquet had left and Anakin now escorted his wife to their bedroom chamber. The handmaidens had left giggling as they closed the Queen's bedroom doors. 

Anakin and Amidala were finally alone. They were both standing at the foot of the Queen's red satin-sheeted bed. 

"I have been waiting for this all day", said Anakin. 

"Oh! You Kaadu!" said Amidala. 

"You men are all alike!" 

"Oh!" said Anakin teasingly, "What other men are there that I should know about?" 

Amidala looked at him seriously. 

"You know there's only been you", she said, lovingly. 

They hungrily kissed each other, their lust finally unleashed. They collapsed together onto the Queen's luxury sized bed. 

# # 

CUT TO THE GALACTIC SENATE. 

Many senators of the outer rim planets yelled for the Senate too take action. Their planets were being conquered, their people being annihilated by unknown assailants. 

"My sources tell me these invaders are heading for the middle rim planets", said Bail Organa. 

"I advise the Senate not to take hasty action on idle rumours", said Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. 

There was uproar in the Senate chamber. 

"These are not rumours said the Varsac Senator", remorsefully. 

"My people are being slaughtered as we debate." 

"I implore the Senate to take military action." 

"Is there any evidence of these mass murders?" said the Bothan Senator coming to Palpatine's aid. 

The Jazarian Senator, Svonak, another outer rim planet representative, brought the Senates attention to the holoviewers. 

"Here is the proof you need." 

The viewers hummed into life and showed Jarzarian fighters struggling against superior numbers of Mandalorian attack craft. Eventually the Mandalorian's broke through the Jarzarian lines destroying cities and heavily populated areas. 

The screams of thousands were heard. The footage ends in a crackle of static as the probe recording the events is destroyed. 

The Jarzarian Senator's face was grim, 

"The footage was brought to us by a Luboga trader who escaped the planet." 

Again the Senate chamber erupted in voices of outrage. 

"What are the Jedi doing about all this?" said the Vravin Senator. 

Right on queue thought Palpatine. The corners of his mouth almost turning into a grin. 

"The Jedi do not wish to get involved in any military action and would like to see a peaceful resolve in this matter", said Palpatine calmly. 

He knew only too well that the Jedi were ready to get involved from the beginning. His stalling tactics had now paid off as descent against the Jedi had grown in the Senate chambers. 

"Hah! Defenders of the galaxy", said the Bothan representative, "They are merely cowards." 

There was a huge uproar this time as a small minority of loyal supporters of the Jedi including the Naboo representatives voiced their opinions. 

"The Jedi have always served the Republic well. They have kept peace in the galaxy for hundreds of years", said Bail Organa. 

Palpatine motioned for silence and eventually the chamber became quiet. 

"The Jedi have no longer kept the peace and it is time for the Senate to act!" 

"I have no choice but to declare martial law", he said smugly. 

The chamber became deafened with voices. 

Again Palpatine lets the voices die down. 

"I declare myself Emperor". 

At first there was silence as what he said sunk in and then the dissenting voices aired their views. 

Mon Motha was one of the first Senators to speak. 

"This is an outrage, this is a misuse of power". 

"The people of Corellia will not stand for this outrage. We will not pledge our forces too your own cause of gaining power." 

The Caasmi Senator, Vlaroic, was beside himself with anger, "You won't get away with this", he yelled. 

Emperor Palpatine ushered Republic Guards to remove Mon Motha and other Senators who did not pledge their forces to him. Palpatine grinned wildly as he saw Vlaroic being dragged kicking and screaming from his platform. 

As Palpatine's dissenters were removed from the Senate he began to put his new powers into use. 

We will now discuss the forces needed to remove these intruders from our space. and banishment of the Jedi. He smiled at his last few words. 

There were no longer voices of dissension. 

# # 

CUT TO THE QUEENS BEDROOM CHAMBER. 

Anakin and Amidala spent the next few days like any other newly wed couples on their honeymoon. They were now closer than they had ever been and fell asleep together in each other's arms. 

Suddenly their harmony was broken as Anakin started having bad dreams. He had not told her what they had been about. His sudden violent shouting and squirming had woken her from her fragile sleep. 

"Anakin?" she said worriedly leaning over to his side of the bed. 

His face was beaded with sweat and he was waving his hands about wildly. She eventually managed to wake him. 

"No!" was the first thing he said. 

When he woke, his eyes were wide open seeing some terrible tragedy. 

Amidala was now very worried. 

"Anakin are you alright? You looked like you had another nightmare." 

"No not a nightmare", mumbled Anakin, now clearly distraught. 

He struggled out of bed and hurriedly dressed himself. 

"What's wrong?" said Amidala now sitting up, pulling the bed sheets around her. 

"My mother, she's in trouble. She needs me..........." 

Before Amidala could say anything else Anakin had gone. As she tried to pursue him, she realised she was naked under the sheets and so never left her chambers. She quickly dressed. 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE THE SHOP OF DEALER WATTOO. 

Shmi Skywalker's day had started off like any other. Wattoo had recently received a shipment of Jarzarian cruiser parts. It was obvious to Shmi that like most things in Wattoo's Junkyard it was not obtained legally. The parts were filthy and Shmi had to clean them. 

Whilst cleaning the parts Shmi's thoughts began to wonder. She missed Anakin so much. She remembered when he had left and how she had cried all that day. 

She had not seen or heard from him for 10 years. Padme, however, had kept in touch with her. She regularly sent Anakin's credits too her on his behalf. Unknown to Shmi, Padme would quietly add to the credits as well. 

Shmi had now become frailer since she fell ill and if it wasn't for Threepio covering for her, Wattoo would have sold her on. Kitster used to help her but mysteriously disappeared a few years after Anakin had left. 

He was either killed, sold on, or as the rumours stated, he had escaped. 

For all of Padme's efforts, for which, she was grateful for, she had never expected to be set free. Wattoo's greed over the years had increased and his gambling habits had been getting him into financial trouble. 

Although Wattoo was a hard taskmaster, compared with the other slave masters, he wasn't so bad. In fact, before his gambling had become worse, he was pretty reasonable. 

Wattoo, however, had recently begun to scare Shmi. He had attributed his lack of winning in the Boonta races, to the lose of Anakin. The kid he had told her, brought him luck. He expected her too work twice as hard now that he had gone. 

Wattoo's wings did not beat as fast as they use too, as his financial problems were getting to him. He was quick to anger and had even thrown things at Shmi. He often came to work drunk. 

Then, whilst working in the shop's storeroom, she heard raised voices. Wattoo was talking too a stranger she had not heard before. Shmi peered from the storeroom and saw a very tall, large framed, cloaked figure, dressed in black robes. 

She saw Threepio working on some parts complaining as usual that this was not what he was built for. The next few moments were a blur, she saw a flash of light a scream and Threepio screaming, 

"Oh my!!!!! No please..........." 

The next thing she saw was Wattoo the trader lying in a pool of his own blood. Threepio was barely working. He was slit in half. His lower half thrown across the other side of the room. 

Then the room began to fade into darkness, 

"Anakin!", she uttered as she blacked out. 

Kul had rendered Shmi unconscious. 

# # 

CUT TO THE JEDI COUNCIL CHAMBERS ON CORUSCANT. 

Palpatine walked into the Jedi council without even a hint of regret. 

He looked directly at Yoda and Ki-Adi Mundi, 

"The Senate has declared that the Jedi council can no longer function as the protectors of the Republic and are to be disbanded from Coruscant immediately." 

Ki-Adi Mundi was stunned. 

"This the final decision be", said Yoda calmly. 

"Yes!" said Palpatine. 

Ki-Adi Mundi tried to ask what reasons the Senate had to dispose of the Jedi. Yoda had stopped him. Palpatine grinned as he left the Jedi council's chamber. 

"We must leave", said Yoda, "All is not well here, much unrest there is". 

"Yes, Master Yoda", said Ki-Adi Mundi. 

Mon Motha then entered the chamber and bowed to the Jedi members. 

"I have gathered with many senators, who do not back our power hungry Emperor." 

"We believe your non-action has been for a reason. We wish you to stand with us against the battles that are to come". 

Ki-Adi Mundi was quick to reply. 

"The Jedi's non-action has been Emperor Palpatine's doing. We have been willing to get involved from the beginning." 

This surprised Mon Motha. 

"Then he has been misusing his powers from the beginning. Will the Jedi stand with the Alliance?" 

"Yes", replied Ki-Adi Mundi. 

Yoda has closed his eyes. "No longer safe here, it is. Leave we must". 

The Jedi began to prepare to leave. 

"The dark times are upon us", said Yoda sadly shaking his head. He and the rest of the Jedi council boarded a Corellian Cruiser. 

# # 

CUT TO THE NABOO HANGAR. 

Anakin had grabbed the fastest ship he could get his hands on in the Naboo hangar. He was so distraught that he had not noticed Artoo busily follow him from outside the Queen's quarters, where the droid had been patiently waiting. 

"Hey Ani!" said Jar Jar. Anakin ignored him, brushing past the Gungan, knocking him of his feet. 

"How wude !", said Jar Jar, picking himself up and dusting himself off. 

Jar Jar saw Anakin lift an unwary Nabooian pilot from his chair and fling him out off a ship's cockpit. Artoo in the meantime had loaded himself into the droid's hatch. 

The whistling from a familiar droid eventually caught Anakin's attention as they blasted out of the hangar and headed into deep space. 

"Artoo, What are you doing here?" 

Artoo whistled. 

"Yes, were going to Tatooine hang on!" said Anakin. 

He increased the ship's velocity. 

Panaka looked at the Queen, she was clearly distressed. 

"Your highness what is wrong?" 

"Prepare the Nubian we are heading for Tatooine." 

Jar Jar was now beside her. 

"The Hutt planet? Are you sure that's wise your highness?" 

She gave him a look that Panaka knew only to well. He would not question her again. 

Sabe and the handmaidens on the other hand were very worried. "Please your highness can we at least wait for a Jedi escort." 

"The Jedi have already returned to Coruscant", said Amidala now annoyed. 

"I do not need them to hold my hand!" 

"Obi-Wan will be arriving here shortly", said Sabe. 

"By then it may already be too late, my husband needs me." 

"Your highness, your husband, can take care of himself. We insist you stay." 

"We cannot risk you going to the planet again, unescorted". 

"Weesa barely made it off there last time", mumbled Jar Jar. 

"If Obi-Wan is not here within an hour, we leave", said Amidala. 

"Very well your highness", Panaka bowed. 

He left to prepare the Nubian for departure. 

# # 

CUT TO SLAVE QUARTERS ON MOS ESPA. 

When Anakin had reached the slave quarters at Mos Espa, he realised that nothing much had changed in the last ten years. 

He quickly entered Wattoo's shop. The shop was a wreck and it was obvious a commotion had taken place. He saw a lifeless body drenched in its own blood. 

Wattoo was clearly dead and although Anakin never did like him, he did pity the trader. He then headed over to Threepio. 

Threepio was a mess. A pile of his innards lay on the floor, his lower half lying in a heap on the other side of the room. He was talking nonsense. Obviously, a lot of his circuits were damaged. Anakin noticed that the slice was clean, definitely made by a lightsaber. 

"Figure....evil...Shmi....hurt...message.....", blurted Threepio, panic-stricken. 

Threepio shakily pointed to the shops counter, where a holoimager lay. Anakin left his droid and headed to the counter to activate the holo message. 

The holoimage of Darth Kul appeared in real time on the imager. He saw the daunting Sith, carrying his unconscious mother, over his left shoulder. 

Kul hissed at Anakin, "Come and get her if you can Jedi". 

The anger surged in Anakin. 

Anakin hollered at the holoimage, 

"If you hurt her!" 

The imager broke up into static and Anakin raced out of Wattoo shop. As Anakin exited the shop Artoo who had been lagging behind him, entered it. Anakin headed for the co-ordinates sent by the imager. 

Anakin arrived at the co-ordinates in the desert too late. He got there in time to see the Sith Lord board his infiltrator, his mother still slung over his shoulder. 

"No!" shouted Anakin, angrily. The infiltrator blasted off into space. 

# # 

CUT TO THE NABOO HANGAR. 

Obi-Wan's battered cruiser landed in the Naboo hangar. He was immediately escorted to the Queen. Mace, meanwhile, powered up the ship again and headed for Coruscant. 

"Your highness we must leave here now!" said Obi-Wan worriedly. He noticed Amidala's wedding ring. 

"A huge invasion force of hostile forces is on its way to Naboo." 

"Then I must stay and defend it with my people", said Amidala. 

"Messa help fight", said Jar Jar. 

"You don't understand your highness these invaders have huge armadas of ships and unlimited warriors", warned Obi-Wan. 

"I will not leave my people Obi-Wan", she said resiliently. 

"This is no time for heroics, your highness, this is not the Trade Federation we are up against!" 

"You must go", said Panaka, "I will stay". 

Sabe also agreed. 

"Your highness go, I will also stay. Go help your husband". 

Amidala noticed Obi-Wan make an odd facial expression. 

She was reluctant to leave her closest friends behind. She feared she would never see them again as she boarded the Royal Nubian. Her other handmaidens, accompanied by Obi-Wan and Jar Jar, also boarded the vessel. 

The Nubian taxied out of the Naboo hangar and headed for Tatooine. Both Sabe and Panaka saw it for the last time. 

# # 

CUT TO THE INTERIOR OF THE ROYAL NUBIAN. 

Obi-Wan could clearly see that Amidala was distressed about a number of things. Shortly after they had left Naboo, a large invasion fleet had attacked the planet, killing many of her people. No more transmissions were getting through from Naboo and she had realised her friends were no more. Jar Jar too was sulking in the corner, his people had also suffered at the hands of the invaders. 

The message from the comm. truly puzzled Obi-Wan. 

"Has this message been verified Captain." 

"Yes sir!" said the Captain. 

Then the dark times had truly begun as Master Yoda had foreseen thought Obi-Wan. 

His thoughts then focussed on his young Padawan. Anakin clearly was not ready to go back to Tatooine. He should have never left him. 

He tried to reassure Amidala that Anakin, her new husband, was ready for the challenge that awaited him. He could see Amidala was not truly convinced of this. 

The co-pilot of the ship had already filled in Obi-Wan about the marriage of his Queen and the Jedi Padawan, Anakin. 

# # 

CUT TO THE SURFACE OF MOS ESPA. 

By the time the Nubian landed in the desert near Mos Espa, Amidala had already changed into her Padme outfit. 

Obi-Wan, Jar Jar, Padme, a handmaiden and two disguised Naboo guards made their way to Wattoos. 

As they entered the shop, Padme looked despairingly at the bloody scene. Her attention then focussed on the little droid working on a sliced Threepio. 

"What happened here?" she asked Threepio. 

Threepio's speech circuits had now been fully repaired. 

"Oh my! Mistress Padme, it was awful!" 

"I can't bear to even think about it." 

"Just tell us what happened", said Obi-Wan. 

"A stranger came into the shop and killed Master Wattoo, he then......" 

"He then what?" said Padme impatiently. 

"He attacked me and............" 

"This is clearly distressing for me, ouch", said Threepio. 

Artoo deliberately twanged one of Threepio's circuits. 

"You, Pooda", said Threepio looking at Artoo. 

Obi-Wan taps him on the shoulder, "What happened next?" 

"He sliced me in half with his lightsaber". 

Lightsaber? thought Obi-Wan. No surely not Anakin?! 

"Who did this?" enquired Amidala herself scared of what the answer might be. 

"I don't know who he was, but he left a holomessage for Master Anakin!" 

Obi-Wan walked over to Wattoo's shop counter and played back the holo message. His blood began to boil as he saw Andora's murderer, Kul with Shmi draped over his shoulder. 

Padme had noticed Obi-Wan grimace. 

"Who is it?" she said worriedly. 

"A Sith Lord", he said. 

Padme shivered, she was told the Sith were behind the invasion of Naboo and were also responsible for the death of her friend Qui-Gon Jinn. 

"We have to stop Anakin", he said to Padme before its too late. 

"Meesa no understand", said Jar Jar 

"Its a trap explained", Padme. 

Artoo whistled and Threepio bleated at him, "What do you mean you know where Master Anakin is?" 

Artoo shot out of the shop closely followed by Obi-Wan, Jar Jar and Padme. 

The guards and handmaiden had been left instructions to take Threepio back to the Nubian and wait for them there. 

As they approached the Naboo fighter they could see that Anakin was just about to climb aboard it. 

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-Wan. 

"Master???" said Anakin. 

Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin had a glazed look over him. 

"I cannot let you go", said Obi-Wan, "You are walking into a trap." 

"I don't care", said Anakin bluntly, "I have to save her". 

Obi-Wan ignited his saber, "I do not want to have to use force", said Obi-Wan sadly. 

"I'm leaving and the only way you can stop me is to kill me". 

"No!" said Obi-Wan, as Anakin swung his lightsaber at him. 

"You are not ready for this", said Obi-Wan. 

"We can save her but not this way". 

"I'm running out of time", said Anakin angrily. 

Obi-Wan parried Anakin's attacks. 

"Anakin! No! What are you doing?!" said Padme. 

"Padme?!" her voice startled Anakin as Obi Wan knocked his saber out of his hands. 

"Listen to your master", she implored, "You are walking into a trap". 

"Don't you see", said Anakin almost in tears, "I must save her". 

"The Sith have her", said Obi-Wan, "You are not ready for them." 

"The Sith bombad, Ani", added Jar Jar, who had arrived shortly after Padme. 

"I will finish off what the Sith started ten years ago", said Anakin angrily. 

Using the force he pushed Jar Jar into Obi-Wan and they ended up in a tangled heap. 

Anakin then in one motion somersaulted into the Naboo fighter cockpit and summoned his lightsaber to his hand. 

As the fighter took off, Padme ran up to the ship and cried out, 

"Please Anakin don't go. I love you......" 

Anakin saw her fall to her knees crying as he flew off into space. 

# # 

CUT TO THE HQ OF DARTH SIDIOUS IN THE UNDERWORLD OF CORUSCANT. 

"Excellent", smirked the Emperor, "Everything is going as I have foreseen." 

His throne was facing the window and in the distance, the now empty Jedi council building's spires could be seen. 

He turned the throne around to face Kul holding the struggling Shmi. The Emperor grinned, "He is on his way to save his mother." 

"The fool, he is no Jedi, he is no match for us!" 

"He will be turned to the dark-side. I have foreseen it." 

"Now my dear", he said to Shmi, "You will see your son turn to the dark-side as you die." 

"No!" she screamed as Kul once again rendered her unconscious. 

It was dark by the time Anakin reached Coruscant. He sensed his mother was alive and nearby. He headed for one of the many landing bays. 

Anakin landed the Naboo fighter on the bay of a building in the underworld of Coruscant. He feels the Sith nearby waiting for him. 

Anakin walked into a dimly lit hall, similar to the Jedi councils. The decor was much darker and more brooding. There were large bay windows facing out towards the Jedi council spires. 

A cloaked dark single figure was seated in a throne situated close to the windows. Anakin could not make out the seated figure's face. 

As Anakin warily approached, the cloaked figure began to speak. 

"Ah, young Skywalker, I've been expecting you!" 

Anakin yelled, "What have you done with my mother?" 

An eerie grin appeared across Darth Sidious's face. He could feel Anakin's surging anger and hate. 

"Good", grinned Sidious, "Let your anger flow". 

Sidious sensed Anakin's fear as well as his anger. 

Anakin's impatience was growing and his hand went for his lightsaber. 

Sidious continued to taunt Anakin. 

"Yes strike me down, I am unarmed Jedi". 

He said the last word with contempt. 

"I'm warning you", said Anakin now igniting the lightsaber, "Where is she?" 

"She is nearby", hissed Sidious. 

Shmi was unconscious and lay against the back of Sidious's throne. Sidious was blocking Anakin's ability to sense her. 

"Where?" yelled Anakin. 

"Do you think I would tell you foolish Jedi?" 

He saw Anakin's anger swell. 

"She is not accustomed to pain is she?" sneered Sidious. 

He sensed Anakin was about to swing his lightsaber. 

"If you have hurt her?" 

"Your feelings for your friends betray you. Ah Yes! Qui-Gon". 

"Qui-Gon begged my apprentice to kill him like the coward he was!" 

Anakin's anger was now close to exploding. 

"Good.. Good", said Sidious. 

"Give in to your anger!" 

"My mother, where is she? I will not ask you again." yelled Anakin. His eyes were now blood red with anger. 

Sidious ignored him. 

"Your feelings for your wife are also very strong", said Sidious. 

"I wonder how well she would deal with pain!" 

"No!" shouted Anakin who completely gave into his anger. He swung his lightsaber at the unarmed Sidious. 

Out of the shadows stepped Kul who blocked Anakin's saber inches away from Sidious's face. 

# # 

Anakin was not faring well against Kul. His opponent was far more skilled in the Jedi arts than him. The only thing that kept driving him forward was his growing hate but it was not enough. 

All of a sudden, Anakin sensed his mother. Shmi had regained consciousness, her head pounded. She realised she was in a poorly lit room and saw a young man, fighting a towering, dark opponent. 

"Anakin?!" she shouted. 

"Mother!?" said the surprised Anakin. 

Kul threw Anakin back with the force knocking the wind out of him. 

Sidious telepathically ordered Kul to kill her. 

Before Anakin could do anything Kul struck her down. Shmi fell to the ground. 

"Noooooooooooo!..........", cried Anakin. 

He ran at Kul with his saber and violently attacked him with such renewed vigour that Kul himself was surprised. 

"Yes! Yes!" said Sidious, whispering, "Kill him, kill him." 

"Yes good", sneered Sidious. 

Anakin had completely given in to his hate. He was beginning to see the power of the dark-side. He felt stronger, more confident, arrogant and invincible. 

Anakin began to use the dark side of the force to help him defeat Kul. Kul was struggling against his opponent he had under-estimated him. He ignited his second saber in his left hand, only for it to be sliced off. 

Kul roared in pain and backed away from Anakin. Anakin continued his onslaught and forced Kul to his knees. Anakin continued to drive Kul further into the ground. 

"Kill him!" yelled Sidious, standing up. 

"Kill him and join me", he shouted. 

Anakin his eyes still blood red slaughtered Kul. 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE THE ROYAL NUBIAN. 

"No!" shouted Obi-Wan, his head in his hands. 

"Whatsa wrong sir?" said Jar Jar concerned. 

Amidala depressed was inconsolable. 

"He has turned", said Obi-Wan to no one in particular. 

"I have failed in my duty. I am not fit to call myself a Jedi". 

"Whatsa you mean turned?" enquired Jar Jar. 

"Anakin has turned to the dark-side of the force", said Obi-Wan. 

Amidala hearing this angrily replied, "He is not lost there is still good in him, I know it". 

Obi-Wan shook his head. 

"Once you tread the path of the dark-side, forever will it dominate your destiny". 

"I do not except that", said Amidala turning her back on Obi-Wan. 

The captain summoned Obi-Wan to the cockpit. 

"Your highness, we will discuss this another time", said Obi-Wan who was clearly upset. He bowed and left for the cockpit. 

Mace's image along with Yoda's appeared over the ship's holoimager. 

"Did you feel the disturbance in the Force?" said a worried Mace. 

"Yes Master Windu! I felt it" 

"Then he has turned", said Yoda shaking his head. 

"We must prepare ourselves now", said Windu. 

"Dark times have come", said Yoda. 

"Meet us at planet Sarjnia, at the Jedi training academy", said Windu. 

The transmission ended. 

"Take us to these co-ordinates", said Obi-Wan to the ship's captain. 

"Yes, Sir". 

# # 

CUT TO THE HQ OF DARTH SIDIOUS IN THE UNDERWORLD OF CORUSCANT. 

Anakin could feel the power of the dark-side and the hate flowed through him. Seeing his mother lying there dying caused him to be sad. Ignoring Sidious he walked over to Shmi. He fell to his knees and held her in his arms. He began to cry, holding her close to his chest. 

"I failed you", he cried. 

"I could not free you, I was too late". 

Sidious was grinning wildly he now had Anakin completely under his control. 

"This is the Jedi's doing", said Sidious. 

"It would not have come to this if they had allowed you to rescue her. They have always been against you." 

"Why did they not help you rescue your mother?" 

"Why did your wife not help you?" 

"What of your Master and friend Obi-Wan?" 

"They have all forsaken you Anakin, only I will stand by you!" 

The questions kept eating at Anakin. When he had needed them the most he had had to stand-alone. 

The council was always against him training as a Jedi. They were against his relationship with Amidala. They did not want him to free the slaves of Mos Espa. Obi-Wan had been forced to train him. 

Most of all, they had all refused him from saving his mother. Amidala the only comfort in his life had also not wished him to go save his mother. He felt betrayed. 

Sidious removed his hood to reveal himself as Emperor Palpatine. 

He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder, 

"I can help you young Skywalker, become my apprentice and together we will destroy the Jedi." 

"I will show you the power of the dark side", he hissed. 

"Go my friend, honour your mother and then return to my side." 

Anakin lifted Shmi in his arms and bowed. 

"Yes my Master!" 

He exited the hall carrying Shmi's lifeless body. 

# # 

THE CAMERA SWOOPS DOWN TO THE BLUE GREEN PLANET OF SARJNIA. IT SWEEPS THROUGH VALLEYS BEFORE STOPPING AT A GRAND MARBLE BUILDING WHICH DOMINANTS THE SURROUNDING AREA. CUT TO THE ACADEMY HALL. 

The Jedi academy's hall on Sarjnia had now become the new Jedi Council Hall. Mace Windu was pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back. Yoda was seated in the central chair. His eyes closed in deep thought. 

The other Jedi member's chairs were empty. Each member had been deployed to head a Jedi unit with the newly formed Alliance. 

Yoda spoke, "Hard to see the Emperor's thoughts it is". 

Mace stopped pacing and also closed his eyes. 

"Anakin's thoughts are clouded, hazy." 

"Shielded he is", said Yoda. 

"Yes, yes I see", said Mace opening his eyes "The Sith!" 

Obi-Wan walked into the hall and bowed. Yoda opened his eyes. 

"Master Yoda I have failed my Padawan", said Obi-Wan sadly. 

"Nothing you could do" said Yoda, "His destiny it was!" 

"If Master Qui-Gon had trained him then maybe this would not have occurred", sighed Obi-Wan. 

"Train him I did not want", said Yoda shaking his head. 

"Then he is not the chosen one?" quizzed Windu. 

Yoda paused and did not answer the question directly. 

"Hope there is! The force is strong in his family", said Yoda. Obi-Wan was puzzled. Mace answered his thoughts. 

"His children?!" said Windu calmly. 

Yoda nodded. 

"Then she is......", said Obi-Wan surprised. 

Yoda interrupted him, 

"Protect her we must", said Yoda, "Look for her he will". 

"Then she must be trained to hide her thoughts from him", said Mace. 

Yoda looked at both of them, he could see neither wanted to train her. They both felt they had failed their own Padawans. 

"Train her I will", said Yoda calmly. He sensed both of his friends relief. 

Yoda closed his eyes, "Her love for him is strong." 

"Difficult it will be for her to hide her feelings from him". 

"She believes he can be turned", said Obi-Wan dryly. 

Yoda's ears perked up with interest. His eyes opened wide. 

"Underestimated her I have, strong with the force is she!" 

Mace now also becomes interested, "How can that be I have not felt this?" 

"Buried her gift is", said Yoda. 

Obi-Wan was as surprised as Windu. 

# # 

THE CAMERA HURTLES THROUGH THE DEBRIS OF A ONCE MAGNIFICENT CITY AND HOVERS ABOVE A FIGURE DRESSED IN BROWN ROBES. IN THE BACKGROUND THE SOUND OF MANY BATTLES CAN BE HEARD. 

Jedi Knight, Tarla Van was surrounded by Mandalorian troops. He relished the challenge as the Mandalore's fired in unison. Van somersaulted in the air the majority of the Mandalore blaster fire hitting each other. The remaining Mandalore left standing alive, turned to shoot Van, who he then struck him down. 

Van had been separated from his Jedi unit in the heat of battle. The Mandalores had broken through the Alliance protection cordon of the planet Hyntao and laid siege on the planets surface. 

Tarla Van exited the crumbled ruins of what was once a school. He turned to look at the Mandalore bodies he had just added to the debris. As he left, he saw a solitary, Mandalore, in the distance, talking into his comm. 

Boba Fett received a transmission in his hand comm. 

"Report Colonel!" said Fett. 

"The Hytaoians are putting up more of a resistance then we first expected." 

"They are a proud race of warriors." 

"There pride will be there undoing" hissed Fett, repeating the words stated to him by Sidious. 

"It's not just the Hyataoians sir, the Jedi are complicating matters." 

"I'm sending you enough re-enforcement's to deal with them and a little extra." 

"Extra sir?" 

"Out, Colonel" 

Fett scanned the surrounding area and found no activity of life amongst the destroyed buildings. 

His comm. again crackled into life with a dark foreboding voice echoing on the other end. 

"I've been expecting your call", said Fett calmly. 

"You are needed on the Nrodam province." 

The voice acknowledged the request and the comm. cut out. 

Fett had known the Jedi had been studying him for quite sometime. He had been biding his time for the right moment. 

He swung around and fired his blaster at the structure of an overhanging building that was already collapsing. The masonry of the building fell on top of Tarla Van who could only block small remnants with his lightsaber. He became completely engulfed by rubble. 

Boba Fett waited as the rubble slowly began to shake eventually dispersing away from Tarla Van's now injured body. He stood up defiantly lightsaber clasped by only one hand, the other arm broken. His once clean robes were now a tattered mess. 

Fett coldly blew away Van's functional arm before firing the second shot, which ended the Jedi Knights life. 

# # 

CUT TO THE SURFACE OF TATOOINE WHERE A LONE FIGURE IS STANDING A FEW FEET AWAY FROM A RAGING FUNERAL PYRE. 

Anakin's stared at the blazing funeral pyre. The tears streamed down his cheeks as he saw his mother's body burn. Although he was very upset, he was also very angry. He had clenched his fists tight, thinking about the events leading to her death. Searching for answers to questions he could not answer. 

The memories of Shmi he had had, as a child, were now flooding back. Even though they were treated as slaves, the times he had spent with his mother were one of the happiest of his life. 

As he looked back at how he could have freed his mother, he began to grow angry. He saw how those who had offered him help to save his mother were merely empty gestures, unkept promises. At the end of the day they were just lies. Yes, he thought, he begun to see what all his so-called friends really were, just liars. 

Damn you Qui-Gon, thought Anakin. If he really cared about him and his mother then he could so easily have taken them away from Wattoo. 

He could of used force if necessary, after all what did it matter, in the long run, Wattoo was dead anyway. 

"I'm sorry mother", he whispered as the funeral pyres final embers began to die down. 

He turned angrily away from the pyre and looked at the Slave Quarters of Mos Espa in the distant horizon. His hand fell towards his lightsaber. 

"I have some unfinished business to take care of", he said. 

He headed for the Slave Quarters to fulfil a promise he had made all those years ago. 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE THE PALACE ON THE PLANET ALDERAAN. 

Amidala was sitting with her haindmaidens, Jar Jar, Artoo and the now repaired Threepio in her palace quarters at Alderaan. 

Amidala was very upset and worried for her husband. It had been weeks since she last saw him blast away from Tatooine. The brief stay on Sarjnia ended with Yoda and Obi-Wan accompanying her to Alderaan. Mace Windu had stayed behind. 

After the pleasantries with Bail Organa and Mon Motha welcoming them, she was shown to her quarters. Apparently Obi-Wan and the Bail had much to discuss. 

Thinking about Anakin again had made her cry and Jar Jar was trying to console her. 

"Ani is a bombadd Jedi, hessa can looka after himselfa" 

"Messa no see my family or friends again", sniffled the Gungan. 

"Sorry", said Amidala, "I know I'm being selfish", she said. 

Wiping her tears, she sensed Yoda approaching. 

Yoda opened the doors using the force. 

"Master Yoda", bowed Amidala. 

"Your highness", bowed Yoda. 

"Begin your training I must." 

Amidala gave a puzzled expression, "Training?" 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE THE SITH TEMPLE 

The Emperor grinned as Anakin knocked down another dark Jedi. His training in the dark-side of the force was going well. He was a natural and had mastered the chokehold with ease. 

Darth Crah and Darth Tarn attacked Anakin again with their red lightsabers. They used the force to hurl huge stone tablets at him. Anakin somersaulted, avoiding the tablets which collided into each other. 

Anakin then began to choke Tarn using the dark-side of the force. Crah who was now angry, rushed at Anakin. Tarn lay on the floor clutching at his neck trying to gasp for air. 

Anakin's anger was intense and he enjoyed making the dark Jedi suffer. It blocked his own pain and suffering, especially the memories. The images of his mother and his wife Amidala would unexpectedly enter his mind and his heart would become heavy. 

Tarn swung at Anakin who merely side stepped the blade whilst continuing the pressure on Crah's neck. He used his free hand to throw Tarn across the Sith Temple, knocking the dark Jedi out cold whilst still applying pressure to Crah's neck. 

It would have given the Emperor great pleasure to see Anakin snap the dark Jedi's neck. Maybe another time he thought. 

"Enough!" yelled the Emperor. 

Anakin did not want to stop so he ignored his Master. 

The Emperor did not like his authority challenged and sent a bolt of light at his apprentice. The bolt temporally stunned Anakin making him release his chokehold of Darth Crah. 

"Enough!" hissed the Emperor. 

Anakin dazed but now under the control of his senses, picked himself up and bowed to the Emperor. 

"Forgive me, Master". 

"Not to worry my young friend, you will have vengeance". 

A grin appeared over his face, "I have new orders for you my young apprentice". 

# # 

CUT TO INSIDE THE LAVISH HALLWAYS OF THE ALDERAAN PALACE. 

Obi-Wan and Bail Organa had been good friends for many years and they both wished that they had met again during happier times. 

"It's been along time", said Bail Organa shaking Obi-Wan's hands warmly. 

"Too long friend", said Obi-Wan trying to grin but still feeling upset over Anakin. 

"I heard about your Padawan, I'm truly sorry. He sounded like a promising Jedi." 

"It must be hard on the Queen! I should know I was at the wedding" 

"We better hurry", Obi-Wan said changing the subject. 

The friends entered the building. 

Obi-Wan, Mon Motha and Bail Organa were all seated in the technical unit arena at the Alderaan palace. Leaders from the Alliance planets were all seated in the arena. 

Mon Motha stood up to address her colleagues. 

"Things are not going well for the Alliance", she said. 

"These Mandalorian clones seem to have unlimited resources." 

"Our forces are stretched to the limit." 

"We need to find the source of the cloning process and destroy the facility", said Mon Motha. 

Mon Motha gestured to Captain Akbar. 

Akbar got up and pointed to the computer projection of the volcanic planet of Tryst. 

"Our newly formed spy network has been able to get us this information about the Mandalorian cloning installation on Tryst." 

"Isn't that planet dangerously active?" said a Corellian Admiral. 

"Yes it is", said Akbar. 

"It is also generates a natural radiation that blocks our sensors. Which makes it a perfect place to hide a secret cloning plant". 

"Does this mean other than the sensor block there are no defences?" said an Alderrian pilot. 

"There is a shield generator on the planet's surface that provides shielding for the installation." 

"There is also a fleet of ships hidden behind the planet's third moon and 3 units of Mandalore commandos guard the installation". 

"Our plan is to hit this fleet with our main forces whilst landing a small team on the planets surface. The team's objective is to deactivate the installation's shield and set explosive charges to neutralise the cloning technology. 

"Bail Organa have you readied your forces for the attack on the fleet?" 

Bail Organa stood up and nodded, "Yes I have." 

"But I still have to assign a leader for the strike team", he looked at Obi-Wan and smiled. 

Obi-Wan felt he was being roped into it but stood up and accepted the post. 

"I am glad we have you on board General", said Organa shaking his hand. 

General thought Obi-Wan that was novel! 

# # 

CUT TO OUTSIDE THE JEDI ACADEMY ON SARJNIA. 

"Hmm, thoughts dwell on him they do", Yoda paused, "Senses you he can!" 

Padme was seated on a fallen Jajun tree near the Jedi training Academy on Sarjnia. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind of thoughts. 

Yoda a few feet away had also closed his eyes. He could feel Amidala struggle to block her thoughts. 

Yoda sighed, "Come for you he will, focus you must!" 

"Take you to the Emperor he will." 

Amidala opened her eyes a little hurt at what Yoda had said. 

"There is still good in him I sense it" 

Yoda shook his head, "Sense this I cannot, cloudy it is" 

"He will not take me to the Emperor", said Padme half-heartedly. 

"So sure you are, risk this we cannot," Yoda pointed to Padme's midriff, "Children he wants". 

She was not surprised that Yoda had sensed she was pregnant but it still made her uncomfortable. Her hands went to her waist. 

She closed her eyes and tried again. 

"Good", said Yoda. 

She was beginning to block her thoughts well. 

They carried on the exercise for a couple more hours before Yoda allowed for a short break. 

As she went off on her break she thought of the last few weeks that had past since they arrived back on Sarjnia. Padme's sadness had grown. The training however had kept her busy. She was drained both mentally and physically. 

Artoo scuttled into her quarters beeping and whistling closely followed by Threepio, who was conversing in Gugan with Jar Jar. 

"Mesa no agree Cee-pio". 

"Well really", said Threepio going off in a huff to chat to Artoo. 

Jar Jar saw a sad Padme sitting quietly in the corner of the room. 

"Yousa highnesses, you now bombad Jedi?" 

"No not quite", said Padme. 

Artoo had now joined them, whistling sadly by Padme's side. Threepio was still talking nonsense to no one in particular. 

# # 

CAMERA CUTS TO A SCENE SHOWING A HUGE SPACE BATTLE. THE CAMERA THEN FOLLOWS A SHIP IN SPACE, WHICH IS BEING HEAVILY PURSUED BY THE ENEMY. 

"Where are those fighters?" said Organa, weaving in and out of Mandalore destroyers, in his newly built prototype, the Millennium Falcon. 

"Scattered, what's left off them sir", said his co-pilot. 

"This is no Mandalore fleet", cried Organa despairingly, "It's a gigantic Armada". 

Another squad of five Mandalore fighters moved behind the Falcon in pursuit formation. A volley of blaster fire narrowly missed the Falcon's hull. 

"Retreat", said Captain Akbar as another Calamari cruiser was hit by a large number of Mandalore fighters. 

"No!" said Organa, "Belay that order, all fighters and ships hold fast." 

"Hold with what?" said an angry Alliance fighter pilot. 

"General Kenobi needs more time, I know he can do it." 

Another Calamari cruiser exploded near the passing Falcon rocking its deflector. 

"We hold on any longer and it will be suicide!" said another Alliance fighter pilot. Who now had at least ten Mandalore fighters closely pursuing him. 

"Come on lets see what you can do", said Organa to the Falcon. 

At least 5 squadrons of fighters now pursued them. 

"Head for the mothership", said Organa dryly. 

Organa's Falcon co-pilot looked at him as if he were mad. 

"Just do it", said an annoyed Organa. 

The Falcon sped on a collision course towards the Mandalore battle mothership. Come on Obi-Wan thought Organa blow the installation and move your people out of there! 

# # 

CAMERA CUTS TO THE ACTIVE PLANET TRYST'S SURFACE. 

Something did not feel right thought Obi-Wan, they had deactivated the clone installation plant's shield to easily. The so-called three Mandalorian commando unit's was barely even one and had offered very little resistance. 

"The charges have been set sir", said the Colonel of Obi-Wan's ground team. 

Obi-Wan suddenly became distracted, feeling a disturbance in the force. 

"Sir?" asked the Colonel puzzled. 

Obi-Wan looked back at the Colonel. 

"Very well Colonel, pull our forces a safe distance away from the plant". 

The Colonel hurriedly began to pull the ground team back. 

As Obi-Wan activated the switch to detonate the charges he felt Anakin's presence. 

No explosion? 

Obi-Wan pressed the detonator again. An explosion occurred and not because of the charges set by the ground team. A hidden force of Mandalorians ambushed Obi-Wan's ground unit. 

Many of his unit had perished in the first wave of attacks and with no cover they were sitting ducks. Obi-Wan had managed to hide behind a solitary gigantic volcanic rock. He closed his eyes as he felt the last of the troops under his command perish. 

Again he felt the disturbance in the force and this time he heard Anakin calling him. He rushed to the direction of the voice one hand on his lightsaber. 

# # 

CAMERA PANS UP FROM THE PLANET TRYST'S SURFACE TO VIEW A VAST BATTLE IN SPACE. 

The Mandalore mothership's Captain was screaming at his commander get those blaster shields up. It was too late. The Falcon barely skimmed the Mandalore mothership before veering hard over its hull. 

The fifty or so fighters that were now pursuing her, smashed into the mothership's hull causing a huge explosion. 

All the Alliance fighters saw the bright explosion and yelled excitedly at the same time. 

Akbar's voice with renewed vigour stated, "We can hang on a little bit longer". 

"But we must retreat soon Bail Organa". 

Organa agreed. Obi-Wan had, had, enough time. 

"Has any transmission come from the Alliance shuttle?" 

"No sir!" said the Falcon co-pilot. 

"Very well, Alliance fleet pull out and fall back to the rendezvous point". 

"Bail out!" 

As the Millennium Falcon followed its retreat path through the melee of Mandalore destroyers still followed by squads of Mandalore fighters, 

Organa thought, "Where are you Obi-Wan?" 

# # 

CAMERA PANS BACK DOWN TO THE PLANETS SURFACE AND FOCUSSES IN ON A BROWN ROBED FIGURE. 

Obi-Wan had noticed as he approached Anakin, that he no longer wore the clothes of a young Jedi Padawan but that of the Sith. Anakin had already ignited his lightsaber and waited patiently for his former master to approach. 

"I will not fight you young Padawan", said Obi-Wan calmly, his hands folded in front of him. 

He stood just out of Anakin's lightsaber range. 

Anakin hissed at him, "I am no longer your student Obi-Wan". 

Anakin had never addressed his Master's name directly. 

"It does not have to be that way", stressed Obi-Wan. 

"You underestimate the power of the dark-side". 

Anakin's anger began to grow he stepped closer to his former master and swung his saber. 

Obi-Wan calmly stepped back a few paces, avoiding the lightsaber. 

"You are unwise not to defend yourself", mocked Anakin. 

"You no longer think for yourself Anakin. You let your anger drive you." 

Anakin rushed at Obi-Wan and swung violently at him. Again Obi-Wan avoided the attack and somersaulted to Anakin's left. 

"Let go your feelings of hate young Padawan." 

This irritated Anakin and he hurled some volcanic rock in Obi-Wan's direction. Obi-Wan motioned with his hand and the rock harmlessly dropped in front of him. 

"You have friends who care for you and wife who loves you." 

"That was another life", bellowed Anakin, who could only see blood. 

He lunged more aggressively at Obi-Wan, who was forced to ignite his own lightsaber to defend himself. 

"You see the power of the dark-side!" 

Anakin relished the fact that Obi-Wan, now had to defend himself. 

"Now we will see who is the Master and who is the Padawan?!" 

"And you, my young Padawan, should not underestimate the power of the light-side." 

As they began to fight Anakin could sense that Obi-Wan was holding back. He was mostly defending Anakin's onslaughts and rarely took the opportunity to attack. 

Anakin began to search Obi-Wan's thoughts as they fought. 

"Your thoughts betray you Obi-Wan." 

"They dwell on my wife. She's, she's, not well...she's pregnant!" said a surprised Anakin. 

"Yes", said Obi-Wan saddened by his lack of concentration. 

"Return to your wife and raise a family with her". 

"She will be by my side and so will my child. I will hunt them down and bring them to my Master", hissed Anakin. 

"No!" said Obi-Wan, swinging his saber angrily at Anakin. 

# # 

CAMERA CUTS TO AMIDALA'S QUARTERS AT THE SARJNIA JEDI ACADEMY 

The lightsaber rattled on the desk slowly at first before violently clattering against it. Then as quickly it as it had started to move it stopped. 

"It's hopeless", said Amidala, exhausted. 

"Focus your thoughts you must", said Yoda shaking his head. 

"I can move much smaller objects but the lightsaber is too big", she stated. 

"Too big?" mused Yoda, "Do not judge things by their size". 

Yoda demonstrated by lifting a huge statue in the Jedi Hall, high into the air. 

Amidala was amazed at how Yoda could have even begun to shift such a statue so high. It would of taken at least a hundred people to even get it off the ground, let alone so high in the air. 

Yoda then returned the hovering statue back to the Jedi Hall's ground. 

He then opened his eyes and turned to his student. 

Amidala bowed to her new Master and said, "I will try Master Yoda". 

"Do not try", said Yoda, "Do!" 

As Amidala closed her eyes she felt a huge disturbance in the force. Yoda also felt it. The lightsaber again began to rattle against the desk as Amidala tried to focus her thoughts towards it. 

Slowly but surely the lightsaber began to move with more purpose towards Amidala's outstretched hand. All of a sudden, Amidala's eyes opened wide with horror. 

"Anakin!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed, as the lightsaber now violently rushed to her hand. 

# # 

CUT TO THE SURFACE OF TRYST. 

Anakin and Obi-Wan were now face to face, both clashing their lightsabers violently. Both pushed each other apart. 

Anakin continued to jeer at his former master. 

"You cannot hide them from me forever. I will find them". 

"She is strong with the force. I had suspected all along. And the child will also be strong with the force too!" 

Obi-Wan did not reply, he simply kept attacking Anakin with more ferocity. 

Using the power of the dark-side Anakin unleashed a series of parries and thrust attacks to push Obi-Wan onto the edge of an active volcano. As Anakin went to finish his former master, Obi-Wan somersaulted over his head and landed behind him. 

Anakin swirled round and now parried Obi-Wan's returning blow. It was now Anakin who teetered dangerously close to the volcano's edge. 

The volcano's edge began to crumble and before Anakin could react the rocks beneath him completely gave under his feet. As he fell he felt his hand being grabbed by a diving Obi-Wan. 

"Master?!" said Anakin, with a feared expression on his face. 

One Obi-Wan had seen on Anakin's face as a little boy. 

But the expression and plea for help were brief and as Anakin's grasp slipped from his own he saw the face of hate return as Anakin plunged into the awaiting hot lava below. 

Obi-Wan followed his young Padawan's eyes and watched as the searing hot lava engulfed them. 

He turned away from the volcano's edge a tear running down his face as he headed back to his hidden shuttle. He no longer sensed his Padawan. 

If he had bothered to look back he would have seen a smouldering burnt carcass struggling to pull itself out of the volcano. The flesh had been charred away and Anakin lay there dying. 

THE END. 

These are just a few notes I was jotting down perhaps to progress the story for episode III. If you want me to write the third one let me know. 

Queen Amidala her hands resting over her stomach was standing at the Alderaan Palace window in her chambers and was lost in thought. 

Three months had gone by and the war against the Mandalores was not going well. The Republic had been split into the Empire and the Alliance. Most of the Planets which had not fully pledged their support to the emperor had fallen to the Mandalorians. The remaining planets were now fully under the emperors control. 

The only free planets left were those belonging to the Alliance and they were facing heavy battles against overwhelming odds. The Empire on one side and the Mandalorians on the other. 

There were rumours that the emperor himself was behind the Mandalores. 

The war for the Alliance was not going well and the Jedi who had stood with them had also lost many knights. She felt hurt by the news that her husband had been hunting down and killing Jedi knights. She knew it to be true and although others had forsaken him she had not. She still loved him and still felt the good in him, the internal conflict. 

The Emperor's hold over him was strong but she knew in her heart that he could be turned back. 

A month or so later Amidala realised that she was pregnant and that the Jedi had foreseen that her children were important to the future. They had to be hidden from the Emperor and their Father. 

So she had been training with Master Yoda, to help her hide her feelings from Anakin and stop him from sensing her presence. 

Anakin's fight against Mace Windu. Windu is killed. 


End file.
